You Did It
by Emma15
Summary: What if things had changed…?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

****

**Author's Note**: Okay, I started writing thisas a "what if" story, but I've realized now that it has to be AU. Why you ask? Simply because I don't feel like dealing with Gideon. I'm not erasing him because… well I can't, since he's such a huge part of the Chris storyline—but I _can_ ignore him. :D

So, this is set during "It's a Bad, bad World I" when Leo and Chris step into the portal. Instead of landing in an alternate world, the spell works and they end up in the changed future. How does the spell work? Piper "tweaks" it, before they read it. And what happens to Gideon, lets assume the sisters find him out and stop him while Leo and Chris are in the future. (Hey, this is _fiction_—anything can happen… ;D

It's a lighthearted story…I'm not sure that all the time-traveling kinks are completely worked out... I've done the bestI can… but if it doesn't quite work out, I'm sorry… please just bear with me.

I hope you like it.

Oh P.S. If you recognize some family members names' it's because I'm using the same family characters I created for "To Protect Him." I worked hard on developing those family characters in my notes so I'm sticking with them.

P.S. again! The entire first chapter dialogue is directly from the show.

_What if things had changed…?_

* * *

Slowly Leo walks into the Great Hall at Magic School, his heart beating wildly as he absentmindedly pushed Wyatt's stroller. Piper walks beside, she too lost in thought. There wasn't much to say on a day like today. They were going to say goodbye to there son… and yet they were getting ready to greet him.

Chris spun around to face them when they entered, "Where are Phoebe and Paige?" he asked as a sigh of frustration escaped him. He was nervous enough without having to add this prolonged sense of anticipation to everything.

Piper reached him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure they'll be here soon." She told him gently, wishing she could ease his tension.

"Soon? _Soon_ is when Dad and I have to go." He hissed, failing miserably at hiding his anxiety.

Piper blinked in surprise, "Dad? What do you mean? She shifted to look at Leo, "Wait.

You're gonna go, too?

Leo shrugged simply, "Just long enough to make sure he gets where he needs to be." He answered steadily, shooting Chris a look that said there was no discussion on this matter.

Piper frowned, "…and when exactly were you gonna tell me about this?" she asked, her tone peeved; this was not the time to be keeping secrets from each other.

"I told him he didn't have to come," Chris rushed to supply, then shot Leo a glare, "I don't need him," he added just for spite. The truth was he may not need his father, but it was definitely comforting to have the older man traveling with him.

Leo frowned at his son, "No. It's too dangerous. Remember the last time you went through a

portal? You were almost dinosaur kibble…" Leo gave a decisive nod, "I have to go." He finished firmly.

Piper nodded, but her expression was anything but complacent, "You're right. It _is_ dangerous, but not as dangerous as leaving Wyatt alone while I'm in labor." She argued, her eyes worried as she wondered if she would ever stop fretting about the morale of her eldest son…

Gently Leo reached out and squeezed her shoulder, "I'll be back…" he told her gently, "I promise."

The intimate atmosphere shattered as the closing of a door reverberates around the Great Hall, a moment later Gideon walks in, a book in his hand.

The occupants of the room jump a little, startled at the abrupt noise, "Sorry…" Gideon mutters, as he nears them, "I just wanted to go over the spell one more time, make a few tweaks."

Piper frowned as she swung around to face Gideon, for a moment he receives the full heat of her glare, "Tweaks?" she cried. Gideon opened his mouth to explain, but Piper reached out and snatched the paper from him, "Let me see that," She hissed.

Gideon's grip on the page tightened just as she went to take it out of her grasp, and once again he was treated to Piper's glare. A moment later she was quickly perusing it with her gaze. She'd re-write it herself if it seemed iffy… no way was she letting her baby out of her sight with a spell that needed _tweaks_…

"Finally!" Chris exclaimed as Phoebe and Paige strode into the Great Hall, "Where have you two been?" He asked them, perhaps a bit gruffly.

Paige shrugs, and does her best to avoid his gaze, "Sorry. We were a little, uh ... held up."

Phoebe nods vigorously, "But we're here now, so let's get this show on the road, you know?" she states enthusiastically… maybe a little _too _enthusiastically. Chris and Leo give her odd looks, Piper though, barely looked up from the spell—a spell which she is quickly editing.

After a moment of silence Phoebe continues, "Come on… the clock's a-tickin'. Tick-tock. Tick-tock."

At _that _Piper's head shot up, and she gazed at her suspiciously, "Since when are you in such a hurry to say good-bye?" she asked, knowing that Phoebe, like the rest of them, was dreading the moment they'd have to let this Chris go.

Phoebe's eyes widened and she flushed a little, "Well, since something happened with the uhhhh thing ..." she stuttered out and did her best to avoid her elder sisters gaze, "…and the thing ... with the… uhhhh… thing."

"Huh?" Chris asked, voicing his parents' thoughts.

Phoebe looks nervously first from Chris then to Piper, trying to decide if there was a way out of this without telling the truth—after a moments she gives up and releases a long sigh, "There's a warrant out for Chris' arrest." She states in a rush.

"What?" Leo asks, alarmed.

Paige too released a sigh as she contributed to the explanation, "Yeah. I tried to get Darryl to bury it, but he's not really on our side anymore."

Chris frowned and began pacing, "Oh, this is bad. If I leave, and they can't find me, they're gonna come after you."

Phoebe smiles a little at him, "It's ok… We've been through worse. We'll get through this. We'll

figure it out."

Chris however did not appear heartened by his aunts encouraging words, instead he released a sad sigh, as if this was just the worst thing that could've happened.

Phoebe couldn't help it, she reached out and tugged a tuft of his hair as a grin bloomed on her face, "And if you get back to the future and we're in jail, you just have to bust us out."

That earned her a smile and she reached pit to gently take both his hands in her own, "You just go back to that beautiful, peaceful world you helped create."

He nodded mutely and without another word she pulled him into her arms. She squeezed him tight and kept her eyes closed against the tears, "I'm really gonna miss you." She whispered and realized just how true it was. No matter how much she loved the new baby Chris, no matter how much she adored the boy, and then the man he'd become… she'd always miss _this _Chris.

Always.

Chris smiled a little as he held the small woman, "I'll miss you, too." He told her.

After a moment Chris pulled away and took a deep breath, Phoebe gave him a shaky smile and he turned to Paige.

She gave him a mock grimace, "Aw. Here comes the huggin' part." She complained then promptly enveloped him in her arms, holding him securely.

No words were exchanged, none were needed.

Slowly she pulled away from him and gave him a perfect replica of Phoebe's shaky, almost-but-not-quite-watery smile. Chris could have kissed them both in gratitude… they weren't going to cry. And he was so grateful that tears stung _his _eyes.

Taking a deep breath he turned to face his mother. She stood directly in front of him and he gave her a small smile when their eyes met. There were so many things to say, so many things that couldn't be said…

"Thank you for coming here." She told him gently, her brown eyes already wet with tears. He nodded, his throat too tight to speak. He was in her arms suddenly and her gentle words were filtering into his brain, into his heart… "I love you." She whispered.

And he cherished the words, repeating them over and over in his mind… praying with all his heart, to anyone that would listen, that she would be alive in this new world… that somehow… he'd saved her too…

"I love you so much, mom." He choked out, his arms tightening around her for just a fraction of a moment.

The moment was over much too soon.

He pulled away, and watched as Piper wiped at her tears, "Go on. Hurry…" she murmured.

She stepped back and looked at the two men in front of her—father and son. Both tall and strong with beautiful green eyes and the courage to live for their convictions… and for the millionth time she asked herself how they had missed that. She took a deep, calming breath, "You be safe." She told them.

They nodded, then Chris glanced to Gideon, "Thanks for all your help."

Gideon nods slowly, thoughtfully, "You did a noble thing in coming here."

Chris shrugged, still not comfortable discussing his mission, with a small smile he looks down at Wyatt in his stroller, bending down he ruffles the boys' hair, "Be good," He tells his older brother, and once again prays that the future has changed.

Slowly Chris and Leo and turn to face the triquietra on the wall. With careful movements the sisters line up behind them and gently begin to recite the spell:

"In this place and in this hour,

We call upon the ancient power,

Open the door through time and space,

Create a path to Chris's proper place."

The Triquietra glows for a moment and then the portal swirls before them. With deep breaths Leo and Chris step into it—both hoping for best.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: See first chap.

**Author's Note**: Hi! I decided to post the second chapter up right away so you can all get a feel for what I'm doing.

I know these types of stories have been done-- a lot. But _I've _never done one and I want a chance to write about the future Halliwells and what they're like.

I'm actually having a lot of fun writing it and I hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks for reading!

Oh! P.S. "Cia" is pronounced See-a

Okay, read on...

* * *

One incredibly long moment later they step out into magic school. For a moment Chris and Leo saw the bustling activity of the Great Hall, when suddenly everything froze.

"Wha-" Chris stuttered as he quickly whirled around taking in the frozen scene.

"Did you do that?" He asked father.

"Me? No!" Leo nearly yelled, then turning around as his son did, he called out in general, "What's going on? Who did that?"

"We did." A calm voice stated.

Both men whirled around yet again to find themselves staring at the cleaners. Chris groaned, "Oh great, _you _guys…" he muttered.

"That is our sentiment as well," one of cleaners responded.

"Your family is quite nearly more trouble than they're worth," the other muttered.

Leo arched an eyebrow, "They're worth quite a lot." and then, "What are you doing here?"

The first cleaner eyed them both, then said solemnly, "We are here to explain the situation to you…"

"So explain," Chris growled his gaze shooting out to the frozen students and staff in the Hall, his heart thudding in his chest as his mind contemplated all the things that could have gone wrong.

"In the year 2004 the threat to your brother Wyatt is neutralized, thus his future cemented as a being of good. After which it is the decision of the Council of Elders, of which you father is a part, that the memories of the Charmed Sisters be cleared of the events of that year."

"What!" Both men yelled at the same time.

"The decision was unanimous," the cleaner continued, shooting Leo a superior look, "_All _the elders agreed to it."

"I wouldn'-"

"I'm afraid you did… or will, as the case stands. Regardless, the memories of the Charmed Sisters were cleared of those events."

"What does that mean?" Chris asked his voice hoarse, "Did Wyatt turn? Did they forget? The threat was neutralized weeks ago and their memories haven't been cleared…"

"Our job is not to explain the events that have happened, or once again, as the case stands, _will_ happen. Only to explain the current situation. It was the decision of the Council of Elders that due to your hard work in the year of 2004 you would be allowed to take note of the changes you perpetuated."

Chris glanced at his father quickly, before looking back at the Cleaner, "I changed things?" He asked, holding his breath.

The cleaners' mouth twitched, "Yes, young man, you changed things. And you are being given the opportunity to see these changes in comparison to your world for a period of twelve hours."

Again Chris stared at him blankly, the words refusing to register… he'd heard nothing but: _…you changed things…_

Leo seeing his sons' confusion spoke, "What happens after twelve hours?"

"The memories of his past life will fade, and only this life… his new life… will remain." The Cleaner answered simply.

"They'll fade!" Chris exclaimed suddenly.

The second cleaner glanced at him, and Chris was surprised to see something almost like sympathy in his eyes, "You will not miss what you do not remember, boy."

"But-"

"There is no negotiating this… one human being will not be allowed two sets of memories. It was voted that you would keep the new memories, not the old. And so it shall be." The first cleaner replied and Chris swallowed hard.

It would be better like that anyway, he told himself—less confusion, no nightmares…

"It'll be okay, Chris…" Leo said to him comfortingly, "You'll see… things will be better this time around… I **know** things will be different…"

Chris nodded numbly, but the way Leo grabbed his arm, caused him to focus on his father more alertly, "I didn't let you down, Chris…" Leo said steadily, "…it's better now." He repeated and as Chris looked into his father's eyes, he nodded slowly, taking strength from the determined glint of the man's eyes.

Things would be better now.

Leo stared at him a moment more, before being satisfied that the boy believed, then he turned back to the Cleaners, "Is that all?" He asked.

The Cleaners shook their heads, after a moment the first spoke, "We will be returning you to 2004."

The words echoed in the silent hall, before Leo exploded, "Like hell you will!" he growled at the man. "I'm not leaving him alone."

"He will not be alone. You will be here… the version of you that belongs here." The cleaner replied.

"You just said that you erased-"

"Yes, of the sisters… _you, _however,are an Elder."

That gave Leo pause, it was true. He wouldn't forget—still…"I won't leave him." He repeated firmly and meant it.

"It's okay, Dad," Chris said quietly, surprising the older man.

Leo looked over at him alarmed, "No. You don't have to do this alone."

"Yes, I do." Chris stated, his eyes on a far off spot, "I have to face the future alone, dad. But it's okay…"

"Chris it's not okay-"

The boy snorted suddenly interrupting his father's words, and gave the man a wry smile, "No your right it's not… I'm scared-"

"Exactly," Leo cut in, "I won't let you-"

Once again Chris cut in, "_BUT_ …" he said emphatically, "I trust you." He said softly, "I trust that you didn't let me down… that things are better… so I have nothing to be scared about… right?"

Leo looked at the boy—and felt his heart clench… this wonderful boy was his… "I didn't let you down." He repeated, and swore with all his heart that he wouldn't. He'd die first.

Chris nodded, his point proven. "You can go Dad… go keep your promise."

Leo took a deep breath, "I don't want to leave you."

Chris shrugged, and released a real smile onto his face, "So don't… go take care of baby me."

A small smile tugged at Leo's lips at that line, and he took a step forward, "I can't put into words how proud I am of you…"

Chris shook his head, taking a quick step back, panic showing in his eyes, "Don't do this Dad…"

God, how he didn't want his Dad to do this.

Bonding with his aunts had been great, fun even; bonding with his mom had been painful and sometimes scary… but so very sweet; bonding with his Dad had been so unexpected that it had blindsided him… he loved his father, always had—but now… now he _liked _him too.

"I have to Chris," Leo responded, "Because in a few minutes, I'm going to go back to 2004 and smother that baby Chris with so much love and attention he's not going to know what to do with it… I'm going to be the best Dad in the world to that boy… so he's never going to doubt that I love him and that I'm proud of him. You though… you I have to remind…"

"Don't worry about it… in twelve hours… I'll be that little boy so I'll know…" Chris stuttered out, not sure that he'd be able to keep it together with his Dad.

"In the meantime," Leo stated, walking closer, "I want you to know… that from the first moment I hold you in my arms to the day I draw my last breath I will thank fate for the honor of being your father; I swear Chris, I will never stop working at being worthy of the honor."

And with that Leo pulled his son into a hard embrace. For a moment Chris held himself stiffly, but after a moment he relaxed and hugged back. After a moment he held onto this father for dear life—he hugged him hard, knowing that soon he wouldn't remember not hugging his father… but for right now… for right now he hugged for all those times he'd wanted to. For all those times he'd needed his Daddy's arms, his Daddy's comfort…

"Please, Dad… please make it better…" he whispered, the words and tears slipping out against his will. His heart begging for the reassurance just one more time.

"I promise Chris, I swear it." Leo whispered back.

Slowly the men separated.

Hastily they both wiped at their tears. Then turned to face the Cleaners.

"Take it slow," the first one said to Chris, "… they will see you as their version, but you will be lacking the right memories; in twelve hours you will lose the memories of the life you now remember and gain those of the life you've lived in this world."

"Will it hurt him?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"No, he may lose consciousness though." The second Cleaner responded.

"That is all," the first stated. "Enjoy the world you have created, in twelve hours you won't remember your part in bringing it to be."

Slowly the two men and Leo began to fade. Silently Chris watched. His eyes met those of Leo, but they said nothing more… there was nothing more to say. And then they were gone… and Chris stood there… alone.

An instant later the Magic School Great Hall was abuzz with activity once again. Children rushed passed, chatter reverberated off the walls, somewhere a potion blew up and something roared… and he stood there trying to work up the courage to head to the Manor.

"**CHRIS!" **

The shouting of his name brought him out of his stupor but not in time for him to avoid the young colt of a girl that barreled into him.

"I **knew **you'd come!" She continued in a very elevated voice, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed the side of her face into his stomach, "You are the _coolest_ cousin in the galaxy!" She added, then looked up at him wide, adoring hazel eyes.

_Cousin?_

Oh great… he hadn't even had a chance to collect his thoughts before running into family.

The girl frowned suddenly, "You **did **come to get me didn't you?" she asked worriedly.

_Get her? _

"Uhhhhh…." He stuttered, trying to come up with something to say.

The girls frown turned pleading, "Oh please Chris, take me with you… puh-leeeeese…"

"Ummmm, listen… I just…"

"Chris?" Another voice called—a voice he knew…

He turned quickly, and stared. It was Paige… as soon as the thought materialized though, he banished it… it wasn't Paige… this woman had dark brown hair tied securely in a French twist, this woman wore the black robe of Headmaster, this woman carried the fine creases of age around her eyes…

This wasn't Paige…

This was _Aunt _Paige.

And with that thought a great burst of joy filled him… something had changed… in his world Paige hadn't been this happy, this healthy, this _alive_…

Suddenly, the need to _know_ washed over… to know how _much _he'd changed, to know _what _he'd changed. He couldn't contain it, couldn't control it… the need was an entity of it's own… "Mom? Where's Mom? And Wyatt? Where's Wyatt? " He asked her suddenly, not able to keep the frantic tone out of his voice.

To know if he'd saved them…

The slight frown the older woman was wearing intensified, and he noticed that the girl was no longer attached to his waist, "Chris are you okay?"

"Where are they Paige…" he stated, reigning in his emotions a bit, but he knew… in his eyes she could still see the frantic edge.

She shrugged slightly, still eyeing him oddly, "I don't know… Piper's at the Manor, I guess… Wyatt's at work…what's wrong? Are you okay?"

_The Manor_.

He orbed to the Manor without another word, "MOM!" He called out, almost before he materialized, "MOM!"

He ran into the kitchen, the foyer, the living room, and was heading towards the stairs when she came in from the conservatory.

"Whoa there kiddo, where's the fire?" she asked jokingly. She had a watering can in her hand, and her hair was loose.

Her dark hair, sprinkled with gray; her beautiful face, creased with laugh lines; her wonderful eyes, looking at him with the knowledge of a mother…

"Mom…" he whispered wonderingly and reached her in three long strides. He wrapped her in his arms, watering can and all…

"Uhhhh, okay…" Piper said laughingly, as she hugged her youngest son back… suddenly though she stiffened, "Is something wrong Chris?" she asked her tone worried now, as she pulled herself away.

When she saw the unshed tears in his eyes, her own eyes widened, "Oh baby what is it? What happened?"

He shook his head, "Nu-nothing…" he told her, while telling himself to pull it together. She didn't remember and it was better that way… in twelve hours he wouldn't remember either.

Quickly he glanced at the clock: _12:10_

Twelve hours.

"Chris, you're scaring me… what's wrong?" Her sharp words brought him out of his reverie.

Again he shook his head, "Nothing… nothings wrong…"

She frowned at him, and felt his forehead, "Don't you have class today?"

"Class?" he asked, before he could stop himself. He needed to get a grip or he was going to blow this before the first hour was up.

He turned away from her and her piercing gaze, then took a few calming deep breaths. After a moment he turned back, and met that piercing gaze again.

"Okay… I'm feeling a little _off _today… I didn't sleep well so I'm a little fuzzy around the edges…" he offered.

She nodded slowly, and he watched as the worry faded a little, "What was the bone crushing hug about?" she asked curiously, bending to pick up the watering can she must have dropped during the hug.

"I… uh… I had a nightmare…"

"About?"

"About you…" sudden inspiration struck, "And Wyatt…" he added hastily, "Where is Wyatt?"

Piper stared at her youngest a moment and realized she was going to have to wait until he was ready to share whatever it was that was bothering him.

"I imagine he's at work," she told him, "How about I make you some lunch?" She asked, heading into the kitchen.

"At work…" Chris parroted, remembering that Paige had said that too. Slowly he followed his mother into the kitchen, barely registering her words….

Work was good. Work was normal.

As long as ruling the world with an iron fist wasn't his job—which it couldn't be since his mom was pulling bread out of the fridge—work was great.

"Yes, Chris, at work… fuzzy around the edges is an understatement… why don't you go take a nap or something…"

"I really need to see Wyatt…"

Piper put down her whisk and stared at her son. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's going on? A spell gone wrong maybe? Tasting test potions again?"

"Tasting poti- who would be stupid enough to do that?" he asked without giving it thought.

Piper's eyebrows flew to her hairline, "Christopher, what the hell is going on?" She asked sharply. Apparently that was the wrong answer…

"Nuth-"

"No, _something _is going on, you never waste an opportunity to defend tasting a potion…"

He sighed; it had been stupid to think she wouldn't notice…

"Okay, maybe _something_… but I have it under control…" he told her, then grinned, "lunch is under _your _control though… lettuce, tomato, and mayo on that sandwich would be great…" she eyed him suspiciously for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, but I wash my hands of this mess…" She grumbled, "You're practically twenty-three years old you should know if you need help or not… I swear if you get yourself hurt… I'm going to kill you… you'd think that a lifetime of magical issues and he'd learn to keep things simple… to spell it out… but _no _he still has to try to work it out himself and end up making it worse, if he would ju-"

"Mom?"

She whirled around.

"I love you."

She sighed again, then grinned, "I love you too, baby… but I'm still not happ-"

Piper didn't finish her sentence though, because the sound of orbing filled the kitchen a moment later Paige and the young girl from Magic school materialized.

"Paige!" Piper cried surprised as she set the bowl down, then she frowned as her gaze landed on the girl, "Hey! What are you doing here? Paige she has lessons today…"

But Paige's eyes fastened on Chris, "Are you okay? It took me forever to find someone to cover my classes and then this one here wouldn't let me leave without her…"

"Whoa slow down! What is wrong with everyone today!" Piper cried.

"Chris looked like he'd just been dropped in an alien world without a map or mastery of the language and he called me _Paige_…" she explained then shot a glare at her nephew.

"Just because you're going to be twenty-three soon doesn't mean you get to call me Paige, mister… I wiped your bottom! I'll be _Aunt_ Paige till your dieing day!"

"You called her _Paige_?" Piper asked her son, "Why would you do that?"

Chris looked from one to the other; wracking his brain for an explanation… what he really needed was a few minutes alone…

"It… uhhhhh… I was just testing it out… didn't like it though… Aunt Paige is much better…" he told them, hoping it was convincing.

"Damn straight it is," Paige grumbled, then released a sigh and leaned on the counter, "Thank god there's no catastrophe brewing…"

"I'm not so sure about that…" Piper stated looking pointedly at Chris, when he met her gaze though she just grinned and told her sister, "He has it under control…"

Paige groaned and further slumped onto the counter, "I give it till dinner to blow up…"

Piper laughed, and shifted her gaze to the young girl, "Patricia you are supposed to be taking lessons today." She told the girl firmly.

"It's not fair… of all the days…" the girl pouted.

"You'll be finished by six," Piper comforted, and reaching out she ruffled the girl's dark hair, "Did you have lunch already?"

Cia grinned, "A bag of cheese doodles," she told her aunt, "…the crunchy ones, not the puffy…"

"The abomination!" Piper cried in mock horror, "Take a seat there by Chris and I'll have lunch made for you in a jiff… You staying Paige…?"

Paige straightened, "Wish I could, but now that I know Chris has whatever it is _under control_ then I have to head back," her teasing tone, wheedled a smile out of her nephew.

Chris couldn't stop looking around him in wonder…

It had worked… his family was alive and safe and happy… and sort of normal… now if he could just see Wyatt…

It was Paige's laughter that broke him out of his thoughts, "Jeez, he's really out of it today…" and then she was orbing out.

"Bye Aunt Paige…" the girl beside him called out.

_Aunt Paige_… and she'd said she was his cousin… he looked at her… and a grin bloomed on his face—Phoebe's daughter…

She met his gaze, "You can tell me what it is Chris, I'll help you keep it under control…" she offered sweetly.

And he felt something inside him melt… he was going to adore this little girl in twelve hours… he knew it…

"No thanks Patricia…" he told her softly, and knew he'd said the wrong thing immediately. Her eyes narrowed and Piper stopped slicing tomatoes.

"You don't have to be snotty about it Chris," the girl told him, a bit petulantly, "I just want to help you…"

"I wasn't-"

"You only ever call me Patricia when your being sarcastic… I _hate _it when you're sarcastic…" she said and looked away.

He looked up and found his mother staring at him as if he'd grown another head. He stood abruptly, "I really need to see Wyatt…"

Piper opened her mouth to respond but once again the tinkling of orb filled the room. This time they materialized to reveal a worried looking Leo. "Paige said Chris was acting weird…" he said to the room in general.

"DAD!" Chris cried, suddenly remembering that his Dad remembered…

The relief he felt was so immense that he practically ran to his father and hugged him. "Whoa… I see what she meant…" Leo muttered, hugging his son back.

"What's wrong buddy?" He asked when Chris pulled away.

"Nothing." Chris and Piper answered at the same time.

Piper shot her son an annoyed look but Chris was much to thrilled to care at the moment, "Dad can I talk to you for a minute…"

"So your father gets to know but not me… that's great Christopher, very fair… I don't feel like left-over parent at all… that's just great…"

Chris turned to his mother, "I just have to ask Dad a question…"

Piper sighed, "Just don't get yourself hurt in this mess, you understand…?" she stated.

He nodded, "I won't… come on Dad…" and he practically dragged Leo from the kitchen. Then up the stairs and into what he knew to be his bedroom… in the old world at least.

"Okay Chris, what is it… I'm getting worried…" Leo asked.

Chris took a deep breath, "It's me…" he said, "I'm Chris…"

"Yes, I know your Chris… I named you… what is going on…"

"No Dad… I'm _Chris, _the _other_ Chris… the one that has no idea who the hell that little girl down there is…"

Leo stared at him, his eyes widening, "You're Chris?"

Chris nodded, "I'm Chris."

"But you're birthdays not until tomorrow…"

"Oh… that's great… but I still don't know who that kid is…"

"You're Chris!"

"I'm Chris."

A huge grin split Leo's face and Chris suddenly found himself wrapped in his father's fierce hug, "Oh god, _Chris_…"

Chris laughed, "Yeah…"

"Oh god…I've waited for this day…" he pulled back and grinned, "Since you were born… so I could show you… that I kept my promise…"

Chris grinned back, "Yeah, I can see that… thanks… where's Wyatt?"

Leo stared at him a moment, love and wonder shining in his eyes.

"Dad… Wyatt?"

The older man blinked and then shrugged as he pulled away and tugged his son over to the bed, "Probably-"

"-work," Chris cut him off as he sat, "Yeah, I've heard, what I mean is where that is? And most importantly when can I see him…"

Leo settled himself on the bed as well, and laughed, "You know I tried to teach you patience this time around…didn't work out to well either…"

"Dad!"

"Okay, ok… I just… I really have waited so long to help you through this Chris… let me enjoy it a little huh?"

Chris sighed, "This is just… _weird…_ I saw you like… twenty minutes ago…"

Leo smiled a little, "Yeah, well I saw you like Twenty-three years ago… so let me enjoy the process of walking you through this new life…"

Chris smirked, "Okay, fine…" he took a deep breath, "I just…" he shrugged simply, "I'm excited…"

Leo's smile gentled, "You have twelve hours Chris, you can take is slow… you don't have to find out everything at once…"

"I know… you're right… I would have told myself that eventually… I just… I didn't get a chance to think things through… you and the Cleaners disappeared and then suddenly that girl was hurling herself and me and Paige was there… and…" he released a breath, "Everything happened so fast…"

Leo grinned, "Time travels' a hoot ya know… for you I _just_ promised to make things better… for me I've spent a lifetime keeping that promise…"

Chris nodded, "Mom's alive and Paige seems happy… and you… you're _here…_"

"Yeah, Chris, I'm here… I've been _here _for you… always."

The boy looked down, but an infinitely pleased smile slowly bloomed on his face, "That sounds great, Dad… really great…"

Leo nodded, "It was kid, it was wonderful..." He opened his mouth to elaborate, but the knocking on the door stopped.

"Uncle Leo, Aunt Pip says lunch is ready if you and the butt-head want to come down…"

Leo winced as the girls' footsteps receded.

"Jeez, Chris what did you do to her?" he asked.

"Me?" the boy squeaked, "Nothing! I did _nothing _to her, I've barely spoken to her!"

"If it were one of the other girls, I'd probably believe you… but Cia… she wouldn't call you a butt-head for nothing…"

"Other girls? There's more of them?"

Leo laughed at the horrified look on his face, "I take you didn't have cousins in your world?"

"Just one… a boy… Hey! What did you call her? I thought her name was Patricia?"

Understanding lit Leo's eyes, "Did you _call _her that?"

"Well _yeah_… it's her name… I heard Mom say it…"

Leo grinned, "Piper was probably scolding her for something… her full name is Patricia, yes, but she's never called that unless she's in trouble—otherwise she's Cia. Poor girl probably thought you were being sarcastic with her… which you never are…"

Chris nodded, "She said she hates it when I'm sarcastic…"

"She's the baby of the family… very sensitive, you probably hurt her feelings." Leo said, but he sound so amused that Chris glared at him.

"So what do I do…?" he asked.

Leo shrugged, "Dunno… shouldn't be too hard though… she worships the ground you walk on…"

"She did seem pretty happy to see me…" the boy mused after a moment.

"She wants out of her lesson today."

"What lesson?"

"Magic School lesson. None of the kids go to Magic School on a regular basis; just twice a month for a full day. Today is her turn and she doesn't want to stay… wants to help set up for the party."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Dad… I have no memories, remember… _what party?_"

"Right, sorry. _Your _party… it starts tonight at midnight…"

"_My _party…?"

"Yeah… you know… for your birthday…" Leo said grinning. "It's at P3. Your Mom closed the club down tonight."

"I don't understand… why today and not tomorrow…"

"Because tomorrow's Saturday and you can party all day long…" Leo explained still grinning, then he stood, "Come on, Piper'll have a fit if you don't get down there…"

Chris stood too, "What do I do about the girl?"

"Stop calling her "the girl" for starters. She's Cia…"

"Cia, okay, I can remember that…" Chris nodded, as he repeated the name and Leo smiled at him tenderly .

"Let's get this show on the road buddy. Today is going to be a great day…"

Chris nodded again and started following his father, but stopped suddenly, "Class! Mom said I was supposed to be in a class!"

Leo turned back around and glanced at his watch, "Oh yeah… you're a Med student at Stanford in Palo Alto." Then the man frowned, "I wonder how that worked…" he said musingly, "You left here for class this morning… and I hope you didn't just disappear in the hallway or something…"

Chris shrugged and smiled at his father, "Maybe I didn't actually _go_ to class today."

Leo scowled, "That's much too probable."

"I'm a Med student…" he mused.

Leo's scowl faded and he nodded, a look of pride on his face, "Gonna be a doctor… like your old man…"

Chris smiled a little at the pride on his father's face, "Sounds… nice…" he said hesitantly, not sure what he should say. In his world, he'd never gotten the chance to consider going to Medical school, by the time he might of, the world had gone to hell—and all schools had closed... permanently.

"Uhhh…lunch…" Chris reminded his father, when Leo seemed about to speak. He headed for the door again and this time Leo let him.

"I'm glad you're here, son…" he said quietly as Chris opened the door.

The smile Chris turned to his father was warm, "Me too, Dad, me too…"

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

* * *

**__**

**__**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Please see first Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi! I'm so happy some of you are liking this story! Like I said before I'm enjoying writing it.

I'm trying to not give too much away right away...

Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

"It's about time! The eggs are getting cold!" Piper cried when the walked in. 

The men filed in without comment.

"I hope you had a nice manly discussion." She continued, then pinned Leo down with her gaze, "If this is going to affect the party planning commission I want to know what he told you."

"It isn't." Leo stated as he reached out and snatched a chip from one of the bowls Piper had set out.

"Because he has it under control…" Piper stated skeptically.

"Something like that." Leo responded; watching, amused, as Chris dug into the sandwich Piper set in front of him.

He paused suddenly, holding half the sandwich in mid-air, and looked over at _the girl_, "Sorry…" he muttered uncomfortably, "…'bout before…"

Cia eyed him warily, but after a moment she grinned, "I want the first picture tonight."

Since Chris had no idea what that meant, he nodded, happy that he'd put this first tiny problem behind him. He continued eating without further comment.

"Are you going tell me what's up?" he heard his mom ask his dad.

"Nothing Chris and I can't handle."

He stuffed a few chips into his mouth as his mom released a sigh, "Fine, whatever. I have enough to do with the party." She turned to Chris, "Since you're here, make yourself useful and go get Becky."

Chris opened his mouth to ask who the hell Becky was, but luckily for him his little cousin interrupted. Leo gave him an _I'll-tell-you-later_ look.

"Oh can I go too!" Cia cried.

"No, you need to get back to Magic School, young lady."

"Aw, Aunt Pip, please, I can help."

"I know you can baby, but Magic School is important. And you'll be out just in time for all the fun."

"But it always runs over…" the girl complained.

"We aren't getting together till eight tonight, you should be finished by then."

The girl remained silent.

"The more time you spend here, the more time you'll have to spend there." Piper reminded her.

Chris nearly choked, she startled him so much when she leaped out of the chair.

"Sorry…" she said sheepishly, as he coughed. Piper handed him a glass of water and looked highly amused.

"Leo take her back, will ya…"

The man's eyes widened and Chris's head shot up, alarmed at the thought of being on his own again.

"Cia's a big girl, she can make it on her own…" Leo said carefully.

"Yeah, Aunt Pip… it's not like I have to cross a street or something," the girl said, and sighed as she headed for the door.

"I better be allowed in on vanquishes soon or I'm gonna stop this stupid training…"

Piper watched her head out, then shook her head ruefully as she picked up the plate the girl had left behind, "I don't know when it was that vanquishing demons became cool in this family."

"When Wyatt and Chris made that rite of initiation speech to get Polly allowed in on them." Leo answered her grinning, "Face it; your boys are the ringleader..."

"Ugh! Don't remind me…" then her gaze turned suspicious, "Is there a reason you didn't want to accompany your niece to Magic School."

Leo managed a careless shrug, and Chris wondered how many lies his father had told over the years to cover the fact that he remembered meeting his son before he was even conceived, "We need to start loosening the reigns on her a little."

"Do we?" Piper asked, stopping all movements and staring at him with one arched eyebrow.

"Well, yeah… she's gonna be eleven soon… and… well… we still treat her like..."

"-like a kid." Piper finished for him when he trailed off.

She threw her hands up in the air, and turned to put the plate in the sink, "Well, jee, what were we thinking… are you sure she's gonna be _eleven_! An entire _eleven _years on this earth… well of course we need to start loosening the reigns, I'll talk to Phoebe about it immediately."

Chris chuckled, Leo rolled his eyes.

"Oh Chris!" Piper cried a moment later, "Don't forget Becky's giraffe, like you did last time, kay… the kid throws a fit if it's not around when she has to take a nap."

"A nap?" Chris parroted before he could stop himself.

He had a cousin that was still taking naps?

The phone rang and Piper rushed out of the kitchen to answer it. Chris turned to his father, a chip in his hand "A nap? How old is that kid… and which of the sisters decided it would be fun to have kids in their middle age?"

Leo's grin could have illuminated a room, "Becky isn't your cousin… she's your niece."

The chip fell from his fingers, _"What!"_

"Yep, you're an uncle. She's nineteen months old and gorgeous, of course-"

"**_Niece!_** As in… as in _Wyatt's_ kid?"

Leo laughed.

Chris bolted up from his chair, "I'm an Uncle!" he cried, his eyes wide.

Leo's laughter faded a little and he looked quickly to the kitchen, "Keep it down, Piper won't buy for an instant that you forgot about your niece… you dote on her…"

"_Dote?_ I _dote_… I don't even know what that means?" Chris continued, and began pacing, "Wyatt's a father! How the hell is Wyatt a father! Who in their right mind would have Wyatt's kid? The poor child will probably grow up to-"

"**Chris." **Leo interrupted very firmly, stepping into his son's pacing path.

When he was sure he had Chris's attention he continued, "_This_ Wyatt, the one from this world, is a wonderful father… and _dote _means to pay or lavish excessive attention on someone or something."

Chris swallowed hard, and nodded running a hand over his face, "Yeah, yeah, sure… you're right… I bet this Wyatt is a great Dad… I just… I can't get _my _Wyatt out of my head… and my Wyatt would have made a horrendous dad…"

Leo nodded, "I understand… but maybe we should replace that old Wyatt with this new one as soon as possible."

Chris bestowed a pointed look on his father, "Ya think?" He asked his words dripping sarcasm.

Leo laughed and turned away, "We'll go get Becky, then stop by the station using her as pretext… 'kay."

Chris stared at his father blankly, and Leo looked sheepish for a moment.

"Wyatt's an inspector for the San Francisco PD." He informed his youngest son and watched Chris's eyes widen. The boy spun around again and ran a hand through his hair.

When he turned to face Leo again, there was something akin to awe in his eyes, "Is this for real?" he asked hoarsely, "My brother _upholds _the law…"

Leo's heart went out to the boy, and his words were infinitely gentle, "Yeah Chris, and he's good at it… but more to the point… he's _good_."

Chris nodded, swallowing hard, "I really need to see Wyatt, Dad… I just need to _see._"

Leo nodded understanding, "Okay, let's go…"

"Go where?" Piper asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Uh, I'm going with Chris to get Becky." Leo told her.

Piper nodded, not seeing anything odd in that. Leo always went out of his way to see his granddaughter.

"That was Mattie's school… they tried to reach Paige and couldn't—naturally."

"What happened?" Leo asked. Paige was notorious for leaving her cell phone in her office at Magic School and then running around the place handling problems.

"Another fight…" Piper said wearily, "In gym class. I don't know what we're going to do with that boy… he's not handling his father's absence well at all…"

Leo nodded agreeing, "I'll have a talk with him later, before the party."

"Nope, you can talk to him now… when you pick him up. He's suspended for a week." Piper said calmly.

"What!" Leo cried, "He's suspended!" Then his gaze narrowed, "Why do you look so calm about this?" he asked suspiciously.

Piper laughed, a sound full of devious amusement, "The poor kids gonna go from hot water to the frying pan… what do you think Paige is gonna do when she finds out? Let him stay home and sleep…? Nope… he's goin to Magic School for a week… and who's word is law at Magic School?" she asked happily.

Leo too suddenly grinned, "His mothers'." He responded.

Piper laughed again, "Yep. So be extra nice to him on the way home…"

Leo nodded, "You got it. Come Chris, let's go…"

Chris nodded, and started to follow his father, but he paused just before heading out, "Hey, Mom… thanks for lunch…" he said.

Piper eyed him oddly a moment, before nodding, "Your welcome, baby." She responded gently, letting it go. Whatever was up with her son, his father seemed to have a grip on it… so she didn't have to worry.

If there was one thing Leo could be counted on… it was to be there for his sons—especially his baby boy.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Yep, two in one day...I hope you like!

Oh P.S! I used Richard; and I plan to use Jason... because as of now they are longest running, recent relationships the girls have had. Don't worry though, this story is mostly about the Halliwell's (and Leo)... everyone else is a fringe character...

* * *

"Okay, I think I need a quick crash course on this family or I'm gonna blow this big time…" Chris said as soon as Leo and he entered the car. 

"And why are we driving by the way?" he asked, as his father pulled out of the driveway.

"Rebecca has a-" he cut himself off, "Rebecca is Becky's mother. She's mortal and she doesn't like it when people orb into her apartment."

"Wyatt married a mortal…" Chris mused, "He really _is _different. My Wyatt wouldn't marry anyone unless they had power almost to equal his…"

"I don't like it when you refer to the evil Wyatt as _your _Wyatt… let's call him _the other one_." Leo said firmly, but didn't pause to hear Chris's reaction to his command, "And he didn't marry her. He got her pregnant."

"Ooooooooohhhh…."

Leo laughed, "He was engaged to her… but things got complicated when she found out about magic… and that her daughter had inherited it… Becky can orb herself and things already…" Leo said proudly.

"So what's Wyatt doing about his almost wife…?"

Leo sighed, "I think this week they're not talking… he says its complicated, I think its just plain confusing… _you _should avoid the subject... since usually you're the only one who understands what's going on…"

"I am…?"

"You and Wyatt talk about everything… and Rebecca can't help it—she likes you…" Leo flashed his son a sudden grin as they turned the corner, "Everyone likes you…" he said, just as proudly as when he'd been talking about Becky.

Chris swallowed hard and looked out of the window. They were silent as Leo drove—each lost in thoughts of the past.

"So Mattie exists in this world…" Chris said a few minutes later, forcing himself to ignore the memories of his past life and focus on learning everything about this one.

Leo nodded, "Is he the boy cousin you mentioned before?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, is he Paige's only one here too?

"Yep."

"So I can assume _the girls_ belong to Phoebe." Chris murmured.

Leo chuckled, "This is just great," he said, privately amused.

"Share the greatness, Dad."

"You and Mattie, don't exactly have a stellar relationship, but he's the one you remember… you and _the girls, _as you call them… are practically psychically linked but you have no idea who they are… it's just… _hilarious_…"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Great. Just what I need… to have to fake a psychic link…do _the girls_ have names…?"

Again his father laughed, "Do you want full names or nicknames…"

"Whatever name isn't going to get me in trouble when I call them that," he stated, remember the incident in the kitchen.

"'kay then, that would be nicknames—Polly, Lee, and Cia."

Chris nodded, "Polly, Lee, and Cia…" he repeated, cementing the names in his memory; then suddenly he frowned a little, "Why don't Mattie and I get along? I thought you said everybody liked me?"

Leo sighed, "It isn't you. Mattie isn't getting along with anyone right now. His father has taken a hiatus from parenthood… we have no idea where to find him or even how to look. Paige says if he doesn't want to be found then she isn't going to put the effort into finding him… but Mattie… well he isn't taking it too well…"

"Richard, right? Richard is his father?" Chris asked, double-checking.

"Yeah, apparently though, after… what— _decades _of association with us— he's decided that the Charmed lifestyle is too much for him."

"What an ass…"

"Yep, so anyway… Mattie's hating the entire family right now—except Becky of course—because we all refuse to find the jerk."

"Paige wasn-"

"_Aunt_ Paige," Leo interrupted, shooting his son a quick look, "Don't forget to add the _Aunt_ to their names, Chris, or there'll be hell to pay…"

Chris sighed, "Yeah, I noticed… ummm… anyway, _Aunt _Paige wasn't… you know… in love with him or anything…"

Leo shook his head, "I don't think so… I don't think she wasn't even in love with him when Mattie was conceived. Technically by that point they'd broken up…"

Chris grinned, "It never makes a difference… once a Charmed Guy, always a Charmed Guy… after all, _I _was conceived after you and Mom technically broke up…" Chris taunted.

Leo laughed again, but didn't respond a moment later he slid the car to a stop.

"We're here." He said softly.

Both men got out of the car and Chris followed Leo's lead; when they reached the door Leo knocked.

A moment later the door was swung open by a tall, auburn haired woman, "Hi guys," she said moving aside so they could walk in.

"Hey, Rebecca…" Leo said kindly, and then asked her what she had planned for her day.

Chris hardly heard anything at all; his complete attention had been snagged by the tiny blonde creature jumping up and down in a playpen at the center of the living room.

She was hoping and waving small little arms at him, her big blue eyes staring up at him, her mouth open in a baby grin to reveal four tiny teeth.

"… my god…" he whispered, as he approached the child, noticing that the closer he got the more excited she became.

"Yeah, so I snipped her bangs, it's not a big deal, Chris, you don't have sound like the earth just trembled," Rebecca commented moving over to them, Leo followed wanting to see the look on his sons face when he first held his niece.

'You what?" Chris asked, not really following the train of conversation. Unfortunately to an already defensive mother it sounded like criticism.

"She's my daughter Chris; I know you feel like you own every hair on her head, but strictly speaking you don't…"

"Rebecca…" Leo began.

"No Leo, it's not fair… if Chris takes Becky to a fair and puts purple paint in her hair everyone thinks it's the cutest thing and snaps pictures. If I do something… anything to my daughter… everyone in your family has a cow…"

"That isn't what he meant-" Leo tried to explain.

"She's _my _daug-"

"Her hair looks great," Chris interrupted the woman, then bent down and lifted the bouncing child into his arms.

His brother's big blue eyes stared back at him as baby squealed happily, "Unc K-w-iss…" she cried and Chris swallowed hard.

She looked so much like the baby Wyatt he'd just left behind; so sweet and innocent and looking at him with utter trust.

"Oh… well… thanks," he heard the woman say, but he didn't bother to look at her; his gaze remained on the child in his arms.

The room was silent a moment, then she spoke again, "Are you okay Chris?" she asked.

Chris's head shot up, "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"'cause you're staring at Becky like you've never seen her before… when usually you're tossing her in the air right about now, and telling me to chill out…" she said wryly.

Chris swallowed hard, "Well… I uh… I'm turning over a new leaf…"

She gave a short laugh, "We'll see how long that lasts…" she said skeptically. "Anyway, tell your Mom I said thanks for watching her today…"

"You don't have to thank us, Rebecca, she's our granddaughter," Leo reminded her. The woman nodded slowly, then glanced at Chris again.

"Are you taking her for the day?" she asked him.

"Well, actually… uh… Le- I mean… uh… Dad and I were going to spend the day with her…" Chris stuttered, getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute... how was he going to pull this off? He couldn't even get by a non-relative without arousing suspicion…

"Yeah and we should go…" Leo stated, realizing his sons predicament.

Rebecca nodded, but shot Chris one last odd look. She handed the ready baby bag to Leo and opened the door for them. They were both through it, when she called out, "Oh don't forget Ooogie…!"

Chris paused, "Ooogie?"

Again he received the odd expression, "Sounds more like your turning over a new tree, than a leaf…" she commented, "You know she won't nap without Ooogie…" and with that she disappeared into the apartment.

A moment later she reappeared with a stuffed giraffe in her hands, and Chris remembered his Mom mentioning it.

"Here," she said handing it to him, then after a regarding him silently for a moment added, "If you have a problem… you should to talk to Wyatt… he'd want to know…" her words were soft.

She had dark hazel eyes and they were focused intently on his face; and the intuition that had served him well in "his" world leapt to life, "He'd want to hear yours too," he told her, hoping he wasn't out of line.

Her gaze lowered a moment, then came back to him, "I know he would…" she said softly. Then took a deep breath and leaned up to press a kiss to her daughter's cheek, "Have fun with Uncle Chris and Pop-pop, baby," she told her daughter.

Becky was nuzzled into the crook of Chris's neck and not paying her mother much attention. Leo said his goodbye's and a moment later they were on the street. Becky, he could feel, was falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Uhhh… Dad… what do I do here…" he said awkwardly as they neared the car.

Leo chuckled and opened the back seat, "Be prepared for her howl when you set her down…" he said motioning towards the car seat.

Chris looked from the austere car seat with its buckles and straps to the nearly sleeping, blue-eyed doll in his arms, "Do I have to put her in there?"

"Yep… it's the law…" Leo stated simply, his lips twitching, "Go ahead…"

Chris sighed and bent into the car, as soon as Becky felt the seat beneath her she gripped – with one hand a chunk of her uncle's hair and with the other a fistful of his shirt, while unleashing a bloodcurdling scream.

"NOoooooo!"

Chris pulled her out immediately, "She doesn't like that thing…"

Leo laughed outright this time, "You're a soft touch no matter what timeline you're from," he told his son and promptly took the now sniffling Becky from his arms.

A moment later—through howls and kicks of protest—Becky was safely strapped into the car seat.

"God, Dad, she hates that thing…" Chris muttered as he rounded the car to get in.

"She'll stop in a few minutes," Leo said calmly as he went to the driver's side.

"Before or after she makes herself sick from screaming?" Chris asked sarcastically.

Leo settled himself behind the wheel, "Hopefully before…" he commented casually, then looked into the rearview mirror until his eyes met Becky's, "Shhhhhhh, baby girl, we're goin to see Daddy…"

But Becky didn't care, her crying intensified until Chris couldn't take it anymore. He turned towards her from the front seat, "Shhhh, sweetie, its okay… I'll take you out of there as soon as the car stops moving…" he told her as softly as he could.

And to his astonishment she stopped howling. She sniffled and tried to reach him with chubby little arms that couldn't extend very far.

Chris shifted his entire body to face her, reached out, and took one of her tiny hands in his. She immediately made a fist around one of his fingers. She looked at him with woeful, big, wet blue eyes and Chris marveled again at how much she looked like the baby version of his brother that he'd left behind.

Her curls were longer, her cheekbones a bit more prominent, her lashes longer… but that was it… if he could take her back to 2004 and set her side by side with baby Wyatt, they'd look like twins.

"Unc K-w-ss…" she whimpered and Chris's heart hammered in his chest.

"Jeez, Dad can you drive faster…" he grumbled, shooting his father a heated scowl, "She hates that thing…"

Leo laughed again, "Actually she doesn't… not as much as it seems to you right now… she'd rather be held of course… but she usually settles down in five minutes tops… today though…" he glanced at his son quickly, "… well… let's just say she knows a sucker when she sees one…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked nearly outraged.

"She knows she _just _might be able to con you into taking her out of there…" Leo continued to explain.

"She's not even two…"

"She's brilliant." Leo argued.

Chris rolled his eyes at him and faced his niece again who was pounding both her hands—and consequentially one of his—against the arm rest.

He didn't know what to say to her, she wasn't crying anymore… she seemed content enough having a hold on one of his fingers… so he just watched her.

Occasionally she'd look up at him and flash him that toothless smile and he just _knew _that his Dad was probably right—he was a soft-touch in every timeline.

"Okay," Leo said softly, as he pulled into a parking spot, "We're here…"

Chris turned around, carefully removing his hand from Becky's grip—they were at a police station.

He swallowed hard as he gazed at the building—his brother was in there… his new brother. He got out of the car before his father could say another word and just stared as a host of emotions flooded through him.

Fear, nervousness, hope, excitement…

He felt his father's hand on his shoulder, "Just be careful, Chris… remember Wyatt saw you last night; and very likely spoke to you this morning…"

The boy nodded without speaking, trying to use the words to stamp down some of the emotions… it wasn't working too well.

It was hard to stamp down emotions when it came to the person who'd practically defined your entire life…

Wyatt had been a _reason_ for so long that he hardly knew how to think about him otherwise.

"Let's go in… before Becky starts to fuss," he said, shifting the baby in his arms.

Chris nodded and took a deep breath.

Leo led the way.

Inside they received many greetings and smiles and Becky happily waved back.

"What is this? A field trip?"

The familiar voice… rough yet amused, helped Chris relax a little. Darryl was approaching them with a smile.

"Hey there princess… came to visit Daddy, huh?" he cooed to Becky, who giggled and made baby sounds.

"I've told you people, you can't just stop by everyday…" Darryl said, looking between Chris and Leo. His eyes though, were twinkled with amusement.

"What? Being a close, personal friend of the Police Chief's doesn't count for anything anymore?" Leo joked.

Daryl grinned, "Nope, and I gotta tell that boy of yours everyday that being the police chief's first godson means squat …"

Leo chuckled, Darryl's eyes trailed to Chris, "Yeah, I know…" Darryl said before Chris could speak, "Being the second godson means a helluva lot more…"

Chris smiled a little, it sounded like a long running joke, and he knew he was expected to say something… to play along… but at the moment, he could think of only one thing…

"Where's Wyatt?"

Darryl's smile faded a little, "Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice dropping a little.

Leo shook his head quickly, "No, no… Chris just wants to get home… we're getting ready for the party ya know; and Becky was being fussy for her Daddy…"

Darryl gave Leo a skeptical look and sighed, "Okay, if you say so… I just don't want whatever it is to end up on the news, got it…"

Leo grinned, but said nothing.

"Wyatt's at his desk… don't stay long, I'd like to get _some _work out of him today." Darryl stated good-naturedly.

The men said there goodbye's and Leo led the way to Wyatt's desk.

Silently Chris followed.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell looked up when he sensed someone approaching...

...Chris froze in his tracks...

It was his brother.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi! Thank you all so much for your encouraging words!

I recieved a lot of questions about what is going... my answer to you... all will be revealed in time... hehe...

Remember, Chris is as clueless as all of you...

* * *

Wyatt jumped up when he saw them… smiling wide…

It was his brother… there was no doubt about it—the same blonde hair, the same blue eyes, the same dimple when he smiled—but still different; so very different.

The hair was much shorter, the eyes twinkling with good humor, and the smile warm as he gazed at his father and daughter.

"Ooooh how great," he said happily, reaching out for his daughter, "Come to Daddy princess… "

"Da-da, da-da, dada, dada," Becky squealed over and over again as she bounced in her Daddy's arms.

"How's my baby girl doin?" he asked her, lifting her high above his head; Becky laughed gleefully and Wyatt proceeded to bounce her in the air.

"Careful," Leo cautioned, but he was grinning, "And hi to you too…"

Wyatt lowered his daughter and grinned sheepishly, "Hi Dad…"

"You busy?" Leo asked, noticing the mess on Wyatt's desk.

Wyatt shrugged, "Having to fill out paperwork takes all the fun out of beating the shit out of someone," he complained. His gaze shifted suddenly and he sent his brother a nod of greeting.

When Chris didn't respond or even approach any closer, Wyatt sent him a wry smile, "What's up with you?" he asked his little brother, "You look like you just saw a demon we vanquished last week…"

Chris couldn't say anything. His throat was so tight it almost hurt…

… he'd done it…

He'd saved Wyatt. With hungry eyes he drank in the sight—the sight of his older brother smiling, while he held his giggling daughter in his arms.

A swell of emotion rose up in him so fierce that he wasn't able to respond to Wyatt's query.

"You didn't did you?" his brother continued, "'cause with the party tonight that would suck…"

Still Chris couldn't respond. He vaguely heard his brother's one-sided conversation and registered that he was expected to respond… but he couldn't…

It was Wyatt.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, concerned now. He took a step closer to his brother. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Leo responded for his younger son, "Chris' just had an odd morning… says he didn't get much sleep…"

Wyatt didn't look appeased; carefully he handed his daughter back to his father, then slowly approached his brother.

"Chris?" he said again, "You're scarin me, bro…"

"Wyatt's talking to you Chris…" Leo said firmly, hoping to snap his younger son out of his daze.

But Chris didn't say anything; he continued to stare at his brother blankly.

"Chris?" Wyatt's tone was no longer amused, it was downright worried. His blue eyes were fastened on his younger sibling's face and he took a couple more steps towards him.

"Dad what's wrong with him?" he asked his father brusquely, but didn't remove his eyes from Chris's face.

"You're scaring your brother, Chris," Leo said steadily and walked back to where his younger son had stopped. Carefully he laid a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

Chris started a little when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder; he glanced quickly at his Dad then back at his brother.

His brother…

"_Wyatt." _

The whispered word came from the depth of his heart; and impulsively he reached out hugged his brother—forgetting where they were, who was watching, and the pretense he was supposed to keep up.

Remembering only one thing—he had his brother back.

Wyatt went stiff with surprise at the gesture, but after a moment he relaxed and began to rub soothing circles on his brother's back. Traditionally speaking this would be the perfect time for some teasing, but something inside—an instinctual knowledge of his baby brother—told him that Chris didn't need teasing right… he needed comfort…

… for what, the older man had no idea…

"It's okay, kid…" he murmured gently, "…whatever it is, we'll fix it... together… we'll fix it together…"

Leo sighed softly, looking around—noticing that they were drawing attention.

An instant later Chris pulled himself away from Wyatt and abruptly turned his back on them both. Leo watched as his younger son ran his hands through his dark hair, hoping that he was the only one who noticed the slight tremor in them.

"Chris? Okay, at the risk of sounding like a broken record here, you're scaring me…" Wyatt repeated.

They heard Chris release a breath, then the boy turned to face them again. His eyes rested on Wyatt's face, and he offered his brother a wane smile, "Ummmm..." he swallowed hard, "I know… I'm sorry… I just…"

He didn't know what else to say, didn't know what to do… this was it… he'd done it—and here was the proof – standing before him, eyeing him anxiously.

"You just what?" Wyatt asked, frowning.

"I just... you..." he was making a spectacle of himself... alerting his always observant brother that something was seriously wrong, but he didn't know what to do, how to make this better...

He'd done it.

It was over.

He'd saved Wyatt; he'd saved the world.

It was all over.

The realization struck him suddenly—he was free.

"Jeez bro, you're really freakin me out, did you crash my car or somethin?" Wyatt asked, his tone agitated now.

"Your car?" Chris stammered.

Wyatt looked at him like he'd gone insane, "Yeah, you know… the car I lent you yesterday; since yours is at the mechanics and Mom and Dad need there's for errands during the day..."

Chris said nothing.

"Dad seriously, what's wrong with him?" Wyatt asked, finally looking tearing his gaze from Chris and planting on his father.

"Nu-nothing, is wrong," Chris interjected, "I just..." he took a deep breath and let it out slowly; letting his eyes slowly take in his brother--his _new_ brother-- gray slacks; old running shoes; blue collared shirt; short sandy, blonde hair; caring, concerned blue eyes.

Eyes that narrowed slightly when Chris trailed off; Chris, for his part suddenly remembered what he'd said to his mother, "I had a nightmare," he blurted out to his sibling.

But it hadn't been a nightmare… it had been worse… so much worse… it had been real…

Wyatt's frown remained in place, and Chris felt the need to go on, "... and I just... I needed..." to his horror he felt a stinging sensation at the back of his eyes, "... to... I needed to see you..." he stuttered out, hoping that his brother couldn't see how close he was to tears.

Blue eyes regarded him seriously a moment longer, then suddenly began to twinkle with loving understanding, "Must've been a helluva nightmare..." he said wryly, deciding not to bring up the hug, as he draped an arm around Chris's shoulders.

Chris blinked the tears back quickly, "You have no idea..." he muttered softly; remember the tyrant he'd sworn to stop, to save...

... and he had...

It was finished.

This man standing with him was his brother… his real brother. The one he'd remembered during the darkest hours, the one he'd fought for, the one he would've died for if necessary…

… the other had been a nameless monster with his brother's face… _this _was the real Wyatt—this was his real brother…

"As you can see, I'm quite well... maybe a tad frustrated since I have to be here till five... but hey, I have a party to look forward to," Wyatt continued conversationally as he led Chris over to his desk. Chris leaned back to sit on it, while Wyatt stood at his side.

Silently, Leo followed his boys, feeling the tension in his body begin to fade.

"So relax..." Wyatt continued.

Chris nodded, but a bit to numbly for his brother's taste, "Snap out of bro," Wyatt insisted, snapping his fingers in front of Chris's face.

"Wyatt, don't-" Leo began but cut himself off. Wyatt didn't know this wasn't the brother he'd grown up with, didn't know that the last time this young man had seen him he'd been the evil overlord of the world.

Wyatt shot his father a confused look, "Am I missing something?" he asked suspiciously.

The suspicious tone finally pulled Chris out of his stupor. He couldn't let his brother - or anyone else - get suspicious.

"No," he cried, answering Wyatt's question and pulling away from him, so he could face the older man, "...sorry, my mind wandered... that's all... and no I didn't crash your car..."

Wyatt smirked a little, "For a second there I thought you didn't even remember my car..." he said good-naturedly, "So you takin Becky today?"

Chris nodded, reigning in the desire to pester his brother with ten thousand questions. The shock was beginning to wear off and in its place there was a pulsing sense of curiosity. He wanted to know _everything_ about this new brother… to completely block out the image of The Monster with his…

"Dad, can I have a minute alone with Chris?" Wyatt's earnest query broke into Chris's thoughts.

He felt his throat dry up and looked to his Dad with barely veiled panic in his eyes, but there was nothing Leo could do without revealing that there was indeed _something wrong_.

"Uhhh, well, we need to get goin..." Leo hedged, "Your mother…"

"Just a minute…" Wyatt stated.

"Ummm, well, I guess… I'll wait in the car, Chris," Leo said, just as nervous as his younger son. He shot him one more anxious look before leaving the precinct.

"Okay, brat, spill it..." Wyatt stated affectionately, as soon as their father was out of ear shot.

Chris started a little at the wry amusement and tenderness that filled his brother's voice, "I... uh... don't got nothin to spill..." he said trying to keep his expression and tone casual, even though his heart was beating rapidly.

If this Wyatt was anything like hi- like _the other one_ then he'd clue in on every nuance of Chris's expression.

"Oh, please Chris! I _taught_ you how to lie... and you've still never been any good at it!" his brother cried.

"Really?" Chris asked, genuinely surprised. He'd always been rather proud of his ability to _deceive_-- _lie _was such a nasty word...

Wyatt's eyebrow's jumped to his hairline and Chris realized that that he shouldn't ask questions… after all this was his life…

"I, uh, I've always thought myself particularly good," he said quickly, hoping to distract his brother. It didn't work.

"You're a shitty liar." The older man said firmly, then cocked his head thoughtfully to one side, "You know," he began softly,"… if it weren't because I can sense you... I'd swear you were a shape-shifter... _that's _how weird you're acting..."

Chris swallowed hard-- twelve hours-- he could do this... he just had remember what it had been like _before_.

Before Wyatt had decided it would nice to dominate the world... when they had been growing up...

He took a steadying breath, and used as much of the truth as he dared; hoping it would pacify Wyatt's suspicions, "It was a vivid dream, not enough sleep, and Aunt Paige yelling at me this morning… other than that… everything's fine, Wy…" he reassured, and as he said the words he realized just exactly how true they were…

_Everything was fine. _

A slow, sweet smile bloomed on his face, "… everything is perfectly fine…" he said softly.

Wyatt stared at him a moment longer, searching for something in his brother's green eyes—something he must've found, because a moment later he too grinned and reached out to ruffle Chris's hair.

"Aunt Paige yelled at you?" he asked, clearly very amused.

Chris didn't have to fake the scowl the covered his features, "Yeah, just 'cause I didn't call her _Aunt_…"

Wyatt laughed and nodded, "I got that speech once…" he told his brother, then after a moment shifted topics, "You freaked me out there for a sec, bro… with all that starin… like you didn't' just see me last night…"

Chris shrugged, and offered his brother some more truth, "It was a real bad dream…"

"Seemed real, huh?" Wyatt asked.

Chris nodded slowly, "Yeah… very real." he said quietly; images of Wyatt destroying buildings, killing innocents, choking off his air supply—flooding his mind.

"Yeah, well… it wasn't…" the firm words of his "real" brother, chased away images of The Monster, "I'll tell you what is real though," Wyatt continued, "…Me standin here talkin to you instead of fillin out those forms while our beloved godfather—who happens to be my unforgiving boss—stands over their watching with unblinking eyes…"

Chris chuckled a little and looked over to see Daryl staring at them intently with his arms folded.

"… you having a party to prepare for is real, Mom needing help with all the food preparations and the kids is real, Rebecca telling me yet _again _to stay the hell away from her is real, and me bein here if you want to talk about what else is going on is real…" Wyatt finished steadily, sending his little brother an unwavering look with those piercing blue eyes that said quite clearly—he hadn't bought a single of the _deceptions_ Chris had been selling.

Chris sighed, realizing that his best bet was to stick with the truth… as close as he could.

"I better get back to what's real then," he said, standing.

Wyatt nodded, grinning a little, "You know I'm not pressuring you more, because I'm trying to accept the fact that your 23 tomorrow… a grown up in a every culture… and that probably with the way things look, you'll be married before me… but if it wasn't for those things… I'd follow you home right now and pester it out of you."

"You have an unforgiving boss…"

"Between you and me… he has a soft spot… it's called Aunt Shelia."

Chris chuckled, "I gotta go… Dad's waiting… I'll… uh… see you later…"

Wyatt nodded slowly, "Yeah… you will."

To Chris it sounded more like a promise than a goodbye; and as he turned and left the precinct he marveled at how comforting the words could sound… when they came from his "real" brother.

* * *

"Everything okay?"

The soft words broke Wyatt out of his thoughts a moment later. He looked up to find Daryl staring at him with concerned dark eyes.

"Huh?... oh yeah... I think so... I..." he looked back the way his brother had left, "... something's going on with him; and he's not sharing..."

Daryl frowned, "That's not like him..." he'd known the boys since they'd been born; they'd always been close...

"No it isn't and it's makin me nervous... after all we are having a party tonight..."

A smirk tugged at Daryl's mouth, "Don't peddle that theory with me, boy..."

Wyatt shrugged, "You and the Ancient's don't wanna believe me, but I'm serious. There's a schedule of our activities somewhere in the underworld and demons plan their attacks just to annoy us..."

Daryl chuckled.

"I mean think about it," Wyatt continued, warming to his subject now, "If you knew that attacking the Halliwell family was a suicide mission no matter what you did, wouldn't you rather wait to do it when you could at least annoy the hell out of them..."

"I've stopped trying to figure out the underworld... or hell, even your family..."

It was Wyatt's turn to chuckle now, but the smile faded again as he remembered his brother's eyes. There had been something not quite right with his brother's gaze... if he could just pinpoint what...

"Listen... why don't you just pack it up and go..." Daryl said after a moment.

Wyatt started a little, "Since when do you let me out early 'cause there's a possible Armageddon brewing?" he asked skeptically, "Last time the underworld was almost organized you wouldn't let me leave until I'd finish my shift..."

Daryl shrugged, "Yeah, but... truth is, I noticed something... sort of _off _with Chris too. Something just not-"

"-right." Wyatt finished for his godfather.

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, and if I kept you here instead of letting you go help your brother... Shelia'd be pissed..."

"You'd be warmin the couch at night, huh?"

"Just get the hell outa here, Halliwell..." Daryl growled, but there was laughter in his eyes.

Wyatt laughed, "You got it, boss..." he said, "See ya tonight... don't forget... eight o'clock... and tell that scoundrel of son of yours that he's still got a re-match pending, and I haven't' forgotten..."

Daryl nodded, and watched as the boy headed for the door, a small smile on his lips... maybe it did pay off to be the police chief's godson...

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi! This is a just a quick chapter. I know everyone's impatient to see Phoebe and her girls... but relax, it's coming...

I hope you like.

* * *

"You okay, Chris?" Leo finally asked. They'd driven to Mattie's school in complete silence except for Becky's gurgles. She'd been trying to garner the attention of the Uncle who'd very attentively watched her the last time she'd been in the car seat-- for this ride though, the Uncle had been lost in thought. 

Leo had wanted to give his son some time to process everything he'd just seen; time to recover; time to replace the other Wyatt with this one...

But time wasn't on their side. Today was a busy day. And Mattie was waiting to be picked up. They were parked in the school parking lot now, and Leo waited patiently for Chris to answer him.

Chris blinked a little...

_Was he okay...?_

It was over.

He was free.

He drew in a shuddering breath, "Yeah, Dad, I am... I'm okay..."

Leo released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and grinned, "Good. But just so you know... you did a _horrendous _job, and I meant _truly _horrendous job of keeping suspicions down in there."

Chris grinned sheepishly as he got out of the car, "Yeah, I know..."

"No really," Leo continued, as he got out and then opened the back door to take Becky out, "You might as well've tattooed it on your head that something was up..."

"I couldn't think... I just... " Chris shrugged, "…seeing him there, looking so normal… and expecting me to behave completely normal… it just, froze me up…", suddenly though, he shot his father a rather shy, hesitant grin, "I guess it all turned out real good, huh...?"

Leo straightened with Becky in his arms, and let his smile turn tender, "Yeah, buddy... it turned out real good..."

Chris gave a shaky laugh, "He says I'm a shitty liar..."

"You are." Leo's grin was conspiratorial, "I made sure of it."

A burst of laughter escaped Chris, Leo grinned over at him; and Chris had to pause a moment to identify what it was he was feeling...

... happy...

Complete, uninhibited happiness...

"Come on, Chris... Mattie's waiting, and we have a lot to do today..."

"We do?"

"Yep, you don't think party's set themselves up do you?"

Chris grinned, "But I'm the birthday boy. _I _don't have to help, do I?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Funny how you can perfect that line in either timeline..."

Chris nodded and reached at his arms, "Come here, Becky," he said and laughed again when the girl launched herself into his arms—completely confident that he'd catch her, and as she snuggled into him, he knew without a doubt— that he would... always.

"You rank right up there, with Ooogie, you know," Leo told him as they entered the school. It was between classes and the hallways were silent.

"The giraffe?"

"He's her most favorite thing in the world... you and Wyatt tie for second place..." he said grinning, "He hates it, but it's so cute... if you put her in between the two of you and you both call her, she'll stand there looking like a lost puppy... then of course she chooses _me_."

"Of course..." Chris agreed, "... what is that, Dad... _third _best..."

Leo shrugged, "Hey, I'll take what I can get..."

Chris shook his head wryly and looked around the empty halls, they were approaching the office... he could tell— the atmosphere was getting more oppressive.

"Mattie's uh... what? Twelve? Thirteen?" he asked, bouncing Becky a little.

"Thirteen..." Leo answered, "… it's a rough age under the best of circumstances," he added as they approached the office door.

"He's been fighting a lot?" Chris asked, remembering his mother's words.

Leo nodded, "Yeah…"

Chris smirked, "My Mattie was pretty good at hand-to-hand," he commented.

Leo pushed the door open, "So's this one…" he offered grimly. A moment later they were facing the receptionist, "Hi Esther…"

The woman, in her forty's, smiled up at him, "Hi there Leo," she said kindly.

"I'm here for Mattie…" Leo stated.

She nodded, her face suddenly grave, "He gave another boy a bloody nose and a black eye…" she said standing, "Mr. Woods is losing his patience…"

"I know, but it's been hard…" Leo tried.

The woman nodded again and motioned for them to follow her, "I know… his mother has already discussed the circumstances with us; everyone is trying to cut him some slack, but he's not making it easy…" She said as she opened yet another door for them.

Mattie shot to his feet when his Uncle and cousin came into view, but didn't say anything. The eyes he fastened on his Uncle were defiant.

Leo sighed, "Let's go, kid…" the words were weary and Mattie shuffled past them without a word. Chris watched him go.

"Thanks, Esther… we'll see if we can get him under control this week…"

The woman nodded and sent Chris and Becky a smile.

Moments later, Chris and Leo were exiting the building. Mattie stood next to the car; hands in his pockets, head down.

"I thought they were gonna call Mom," he muttered when they neared.

"They did, but they couldn't reach her. Piper got the call."

The boy winced, "Is she mad?"

"What do think?" Leo asked, carefully avoiding the question.

Mattie shrugged in answer, and then threw Chris a mutinous glance, "What're you doin here?"

Chris eyed the boy up and down; taking note of the changes. The Mattie he remembered had never gotten the chance to be unruly — he'd been a causality of war at too young an age. But Chris could see that little boy somewhere in this rebellious teenager, underneath the baggy dark clothes and hateful expression.

The dark defiant eyes, the spiky dark hair, the angry set to his mouth… Chris could easily picture them melting away to reveal the bright eyed kid who'd followed him around begging to be allowed in on the whatever game he and Wyatt had been playing…

He shrugged, much the same way Mattie had just done, and answered his little cousin the same way he'd answered Wyatt— with sort'a the truth, "Jus wanted to see what the heck you've turned into…"

Mattie bristled, "So I'm not perfect like you and the golden boy, sue me…" he hissed.

"Just get in the car, Mattie," Leo ordered, before Chris could respond, then he shot his younger son a heated glare.

"Don't bait him," he hissed to his son as Mattie got in.

Chris sent his father an innocent look, "I was just answering his question…"

Leo rolled his eyes. He leaned in and buckled Becky into her car seat. Chris paused on his way to the passenger door, he could see through the window as Mattie made faces at Becky and tickled her tummy; as soon as Leo got behind the wheel though, the boy went stoic.

"Chris come on!" Leo called.

Chris nodded and slid into the car… content that he'd seen that tiny glimpse of _his _Mattie.

"You got an explanation ready?" Leo asked Mattie, as they drove.

The boy glared at his Uncle, "The kid got in my face…"

"You can't fight every kid that looks at you cross-eyed Mattie," Leo said calmly.

Mattie rolled his eyes and huffed, "I barely touched him."

"You gave him a bloody nose." Leo reminded.

"I could've done worse." Mattie muttered.

"That's a great attitude."

"Well it's true. I don't know what the point of training is if I can't use it." He growled.

Leo took a deep breath, but Chris saw the way his hands tightened on the wheel, "The training is for _demons_… **not **eighth graders."

"Whatever."

And with that the thirteen-year-old shifted and stared out the window.

"We're supposed to be nice to him," Chris reminded his father, quietly.

Leo sent him a glare, "I _am _being nice." He growled.

And Chris hid a smile. A few minutes later they pulled into the Halliwell driveway. Mattie barely waited for the car to stop, before bolting for the front door.

Leo sighed, but one look at his giggling granddaughter and he was all smiles, "Come on, Becky, we're gonna see Nana…" he cooed, lifting her out of the car seat.

"How come she only cried the first time we put her in the car seat…?" Chris asked as he followed his father up the stairs, "And do you always walk around town like that? Doesn't any one wonder why you don't age? And why-"

"Whoa!" Leo cried, pausing on his way up to the front door, "Why the burst of questions…"

Chris shrugged, "I was just thinking…"

Leo smiled, "I told you she didn't hate the car seat; once she understood she wasn't going to be taken out, she relaxed. And there's a glamour spell cast over me… to you I look the way I always have, to the mortal world I look just about Piper's age…"

Chris blinked a little then grinned, "That's genius…! Who came up with that?"

"Your mother, of course," Leo stated, returning his son's smile and making a move to head back up the stairs.

Chris grabbed his arm, "Wait… I just… you and Mom are okay, right…?" the look in his eyes said that he expected the answer to be yes. And it would be very easy for Leo to give in and simply state the answer his son wanted to hear… in twelve hours— even less now, he thought— Chris wouldn't know differently…

… but his son—_this _son—deserved nothing but the complete truth.

"We're okay, Chris, but not in the way you think…" he answered gently.

The boy's eyes clouded, "What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped, his arm dropping.

"Let's go inside and talk about-"

"No, Dad, let's talk now…"

Becky made a whimper noise as she sensed the sudden tension in the air. Leo released a ragged sigh, "Your mother knows I love her, that I'll always be there for her whenever she needs me; and I know the same is true about her feelings for me… but we aren't married…"

"What?"

"I'm still an Elder, Chris…"

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note:** Hi! I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I know everybody has a lot of questions, but try and be patient. (I feel like Leo and you guys are all Chris, hehe) … I will eventually get around to answering all your questions. Don't stop asking them though, because they help me remember all the lose ends I have to tie up, I have a list, but back up is always appreciated. Thank you!

I apologize to Phoebe fans—she's not in this chapter either. Next time—I promise. And her girls too! This chapter is mostly for those people who had a heart attack when they heard Leo was still an Elder. Truth is not many questions get answered in this chapter, but I'm working on it.

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chris's face paled and he took an involuntary step back, the expression on his face horrified, _"_You're a _what?" _he whispered.

Leo quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, preventing him from staggering off the steps.

"Chris-" he began, but his son wasn't listening.

"Oh god," the tortured whisper, was accompanied by the yanking away of his arm from his father's grasp, "It was me… I ruined-"

"NO." he stated firmly, "You didn't ruin anything. Piper and I simply decided that a marriage between us wasn't practical. We need to talk about this-- but _inside _Chris… Mattie's already in there, and Piper'll come out here and demand to know what's going on." He sighed, looking around them and down the street, "And it's probably getting close to two-thirty already, which means Polly and Lee will be getting in…"

Leo trailed off, his son wasn't saying anything.

"Come on Chris… I told you already, we're okay…"

Chris nodded numbly, and followed his father into the house. Leo headed directly to the conservatory, where he sensed Piper.

Her entire face lit up at the sight of Becky, "There's Nana's favorite girl!" she cried, holding her arms out wide.

Becky squealed with laughter when Piper approached and started tickling her, "Mattie stormed in a few seconds ago…" she muttered, still making faces at Becky, "We need to tell Paige he's here…"

Leo nodded, but his mind was still on his conversation with Chris, "Piper," he began seriously causing her to look up at him quickly,

Her smile faded, "Uh-oh, that's not a good look… what happened?"

He shook his head, "Nothing… I just… here take Becky…" he said handing the baby over to her. Piper took her granddaughter quickly, but her gaze was still fastened on Leo, "Piper I need some time with Chris…"

Her eyes flashed, "Okay, I was pretty good with this situation earlier, but I'm getting truly worried now Leo. If this is something big, we should all handle it together…"

"Please Piper, just half an hour… alone, okay. Up in the attic… I promise it'll be okay…"

She sighed as she shook her head slowly, "I hate being left out of the loop…"

"I know, but… this is important…"

"You'll tell me if this starts to get out of control… he's my son too…" she stated firmly.

He reached out and gently smoothed the back of his fingers against her cheek, "I promise…" he said softly.

She nodded, "Okay then… attic's yours… half an hour…" she reminded him.

Leo nodded and quickly headed for the living room.

Chris was sitting on the couch staring off into space. "Come with me," he told his son.

Chris obeyed automatically. He followed his father, and slowly became aware of where they were headed.

The attic.

Leo held the door open for him and Chris heard it firmly close behind him as he walked in.

He looked around slowly. He'd never seen the attic like this… when he'd been a kid it had looked nearly exactly how it had in 2004, when he'd gotten older it had been a museum… but this…?

He sent his father an incredulous look.

Leo shrugged helplessly as he walked past his son, "The girls decided that since they were always having to go through the Book and making potions and stuff, you kids were going to spend a lot much time up here, so they should make it more kid-friendly. Recently Piper and Paige gave it a fresh coat of paint and some new toys… for Becky…"

An entire section of attic looked like a nursery; painted in bright blue, yellow, and red with shelves of toys; Barbie's, colored blocks, and plush toys scattered over colorful, patched rugs; and a small, child-sized table and chairs.

"You let them do this…?" Chris accused, "It's like— _sacrilegious_…"

"You don't like it?"

"They turned our ancestral attic into a nursery!"

"Not all of it… just that part," Leo amended. Then he smiled a little, "There's a new addition to the house too… on the ground floor; three bedrooms and a bathroom…"

Chris's eyes widened, "What!"

Leo shrugged again, "They decided that this was their house… and they should _live _in it; not treat it like some museum to be preserved for posterity- Chris, what is it?" Leo asked suddenly,cutting himself off. His voice urgent as he eyed the boy who had quite suddenlygone pale.

Chris shook his head and swallowed hard, "No, nothing… I just… you're right… they were right… it's not a museum—_thank god,_ it's not a museum…"

Leo eyed him a moment, but remained silent… waiting.

"In my… my world… it was…" Chris confessed softly, "Wyatt made it one…"

"Oh Chris…" Leo whispered, feeling his heart clench for this young man.

And a wave of grief washed over him. This was his son… but he really knew so little about him, about his world…

His son… a son he would never really know…

"It's better that way," Chris stated firmly, startling Leo.

"How did you-"

Chris shrugged, "I saw the questions coming in your eyes… trust me Dad… it's better this way. My world should be forgotten, completely…"

"Your world, yes… but not you…"

Chris tilted his head to one side, "You plan on forgetting me?"

"Never."

The word was hissed without a moment's hesitation.

"Well then don't worry about it…" Chris said briskly, he was clearly upset and Leo knew it was only a matter of time before he exploded.

Chris continued to slowly tour the attic. The rest of it was pretty much as he remembered it – thank god; cluttered with junk and boxes, the book at its pedestal.

Finally the boy took a deep breath and sent his father a heated glare, "You're still an Elder." He hissed, it wasn't a question, but Leo nodded calmly, prepared to answer it.

"Yeah, Chris, I am."

He shook his head in disbelief, "How's that possible… you said… you said you'd _be _there… you _promised…_"

Leo's eyes took on a desperate look as he quickly approached his son, "I **_was _**there…" he cried, "I kept my promise, I swear…"

"But you and Mom…"

"Your mom and I were never part of the bargain… the promise was for you. I promised I'd be there for you… that I would make it better and I did, I have…" Leo said, his voice pleading for his son to understand; "Piper and I have an understanding. We've had for a long time… it works, Chris. We raised you with it…"

Chris shook his head, a swelling of panic filling him. His dad's words made sense, they were logical, but his heart cried out that it was wrong. His parents belonged together… it was a fact of life. Even in his screwed up world they'd been together… why not here? Why not in this world that seemed so perfect?

The answer was shockingly clear…

"It was me…" he gasped, "I'm sorry… so sorry… it was me… I ruined you for good… I-" But he never finished his sentence.

Leo was standing before his suddenly, grabbing hold of his shoulders almost roughly and giving him a good shake.

"**No." **

He told his son forcefully. "Listen to me Christopher… are you listening…?"

Chris nodded, but the expression on his face was of pure misery.

"You're mother and I lived together until you were four years old." He paused and just for good measure gave his son another shake, to make sure he was listening, "Do you understand…? After I left you here... I went back to 2004 and we got back together. Piper and Iwere together, as a couple, until you were four. _You_ had **_nothing _**to do with our _mutual _decision to end it."

Chris shook his head, looking away from his Dad, but not pulling away, "But why…? I don't understand… you _belong_ together…?"

Leo sighed, and loosened his grip on him a little, "We were making each other miserable. I was spreading myself to thin; I couldn't be a good Elder, a good father, and a good husband… it was too much…"

"So you chose the Elders over Mom!" Chris roared furiously, as he yanked himself roughly away.

Leo restrained the urge to yell. Chris didn't deserve that. So what if he was being stubborn and refusing to acknowledge that whatever he and Piper had done in the past twenty-three years had worked because the world hadn't ended… he still wasn't going to yell… not at _Chris_…

"I didn't choose the Elders over you mother Chris, as you can see… she and I get along perfectly well…"

"But you're not _together_…"

"No, not in-"

"And that's my fault! _I'm_ the one who _**made** _you an Elder!"

"Chris if you would just-"

"You were happily married before that! Before _me!_ _I'm the one who ruined it!"_

Leo took a calming breath, "Chris, you didn't-"

"I did. I-"

"Okay. _**Enough!**"_ Leo cried, forgetting his intention not to yell.

"Dad-"

"Just shut-up and listen to me!" Leo shouted.

Chris glared at him, but did as his father asked.

Leo took another deep breath, "It was happening Chris." he confessed softly after a moment, "Right before my eyes, despite all my best intentions and hardest efforts… it was happening. My relationship with your mother disintegrating, with each day that passed I spent less and less time with you boys, and the Elders were seriously considering clipping my wings for several reasons…"

Leo paused and searched Chris's face to make sure he was listening. The angry expression on his son's face had faded and he was indeed paying close attention.

Leo continued, "I couldn't let it happen. Piper and I sat down and talked… it was the first civil conversation we'd had in months. We made decisions about what was most important… you and Wyatt were at the top of the list…"

Chris made a motion with his had, his eyes serious, "But Mom too…" he stated.

Leo cocked his head to one side, "This is going to be difficult for you to understand buddy, but I need you to try…" he told his son gently, "We learned the hard way… that the balance between good and evil must be preserved; it's what keeps the world sane… the scales tipped to either side leads to destruction."

"I know that," the boy interrupted, but the words weren't angry. He was doing as his father had asked… and trying to understand.

"The Elders preserve the balance Chris. And they need someone with ties to the mortal world to keep them in line…"

Chris made snorting sound.

"In the end… a marriage-like arrangement with your mother wasn't as important as raising you boys or keeping the world sane. So we decided to stop-"

"-just like that! To stop! Like it was nothing…?" Chris roared.

"LET. ME. FINISH." Leo stated through gritted teeth, but managed not to yell.

Chris glared, but after a moment he nodded, his jaw set mulishly.

"We decided to stop expecting our relationship to fit the marriage mold."

Chris took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, "Okay… so you… _what?_ You stopped living together…?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah, exactly, I stopped _living _here… but…" Leohuffed, "Okay,this is how it worked. I took you and Wyatt to school every morning, picked you up every afternoon and was completely yours on Saturday afternoons and all day Sunday. As for your mother and me… we behaved in the way that comes to us naturally, but stopped expecting our lives to be like everyone else's… "

"But you're not together?" Chris asked.

And Leo's mouth turned upward a little, his boy was fixated on that one word.

He rolled his eyes, "We're not _married_; we do occasionally go out, regularly engage in kissing, usually argue like a married couple, did raise two kids together, do dote on a granddaughter, serve as disciplinarians for a horde of nieces and a nephew, enjoy going on vanquishes as a team, and we've been known to spend the night togeth-"

"Oh jeez! _Too _much information!" Chris cried, covering his ears with his hands, but the angry glint in his eyes had vanished sometime during his father's speech; his lips were quirked upwards.

Leo shrugged, his gaze a little too innocent, "Just wanted to make it clear to you."

Chris sighed dramatically and dropped his hands, "Do you realize what you just described…?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah, my relationship with your mother…"

"You and Mom…" Chris stated, slowly, "You… you have a… a _friends-with-benefits _relationship…" his voice was filled with horror.

Leo shrugged simply, "Yeah… that sounds pretty accurate…"

"Oh Christ… you realize that's like a teenage thing, don't you…"

"Hey, it works for us… much better than marriage… that was a complete disaster…"

Chris released a breath, and walked over to what appeared to be the adult section of the attic. It was set up like a small parlor, and he sank into a sofa, "My mind went into a tailspin when you said you were still an Elder…"

Leo snorted, "Yeah, I noticed." He said wryly as he dropped down next to his son.

"I just... you orbed in right after Pai- _Aunt _Paige left and you weren't wearing the robes, and you've stayed; plus you and Mom were so... normal with each other... I just thought... everything was fine..." he finished lamely.

Leo grinned, "Everything _is _fine." He said with emphasis.

Chris smiled wryly, "Yeah, I guess... sorry 'bout the freak out... I'm just... this is all so weird..."

"I know," Leo said understandingly, "It's alright..."

"Next time I'll, uh… try and let you finish talking, before I yell... 'kay."

"Much appreciated," Leo responded just as wryly.

"So how come?"

"How come what?"

"How come you're not wearing the robes?"

"Oh…" Leo shrugged, "The other Elders have so many other issues with me—you know trying to make me conform to _all _their rules—that they just haven't gotten around to ordering me to wear robes…"

"In twenty-three years!"

Leo laughed, "There are _a lot _rules…"

Chris laughed too, then added almost shyly, "You know... the attic doesn't look so bad..." he said looking around, "It's kinda nice. You have the kid area, the adult area, and the messy area..."

"-storage-" Leo interrupted, giving his son a warning look, "It's the storage area..."

"…looks like a mess to me,"

"I suggest you look again; Piper insists it's the storage area..."

Chris smirked, eyeing the area askance, "Oh, okay then…" then he looked to his father enquiringly, "So, uh… I guess everyone still lives here...huh?" he asked.

Leo nodded, "There was a time when it wasn't like that... but yeah, right now everyone lives here. Paige and Mattie have an apartment-like place in the basement-"

"-with the nexus!"

Leo nodded, "It's not that hard to control the nexus; they just don't use there powers down there. It's remodeled—it looks pretty good, actually. They moved in about two years ago… right after things started going wrong with Richard."

"And Phoebe?"

Leo shot his son another warning look, "Your _Aunt _Phoebe…" he corrected, "… and her girls have lived here for a long time. Phoebe moved back in when she was pregnant with Cia."

"Oh… how come?"

Leo eyed his son a moment, then answered with a question of his own, "Was Phoebe married in your world?"

Chris's eyes flashed with an unidentifiable emotion, before he shook his head, "Phoebe wasn't anything in my world." He responded tightly.

Leo frowned; he could tell Chris didn't want to talk about it, but still… "I thought it was Paige who died first in your world… with the Titans."

The boy eyed his father for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to answer, then shrugged, "I lied." He said simply, "And we're not talking about my world remember. We're talking about this one."

"I know," Leo stated, but his frown didn't lessen, "You lied to us about Paige's death?"

"Yep. I lied about a lot of stuff, remember…"

Leo's frown evolved into a scowl, "Yeah, you being my son was one of them," he growled.

Chris shrugged again, but he was beginning to look uncomfortable, "I didn't technically _lie_ about that…"

"A lie by omission is-"

"-still a lie." Chris finished for him in a condescending tone as a small smile tugged at his mouth, "Funny how you manage to perfect that line in either timeline." He repeated his father's phrase.

And Leo grinned suddenly, "Okay, okay… I know all that is beside the point now…"

Chris nodded, a bit smugly, "You're supposed to be_helping_ me…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"… not _scolding _me…"

"Yeah, okay…"

"… I'm confused enough without you taking time to bring up old issues-"

"_OKAY, Chris…_" Leo growled, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "I get it… forgive me… I was just surprised."

Chris nodded, his smile relaxed, "I'm a _great _liar."

"You _were._" Leo corrected, then, "So Phoebe died first in your world?"

Chris sighed, exasperated at his father's relentless, "Yeah; could we get back to my question please?

Leo smiled, and decided not to tease his son about patience, "She married Jason."

Chris groaned, "Oh jeez… of all the people!"

"He seemed like a good choice!" Leo defended.

"He doesn't like _magic_!"

"SSShhhhh! Don't yell… you're mother's suspicious enough!"

Chris's eyes widened suddenly and Leo felt his heart stop, "What is it?" he asked urgently.

"Mom doesn't date does she!" he asked, bolting off the sofa, "If you tell me she dates; I'm going back to the past right now! I have to fix that- there's no way! I mean a friends-with-benefits arrangement is one thing, but _dating_! No Way! I can't deal-"

Leo rolled his eyes and stood as well, "You're doing it again!" he interrupted his son, "…the yelling before I finish talking thing—stop it… and _no _your mother doesn't date."

The young man released a long breath, "Thank god… I just had a vision of the firefighter…"

Leo chuckled and dropped back down on the sofa, "Phoebe and Jason got a divorce as soon as Cia was born, but they were separated by Phoebe's third or fourth month of pregnancy. He lives in Tokyo now and flies the girls out there every once in a while, but he pretty much stays away from us." Leo tilted his head to one side, remembering, "He tried though, I'll give him that, he did try. They were together for seven years, and he gave it his best shot; there's no doubt in any of our minds about that… _but_ in the end he just hated seeing his girls involved in magic. Phoebe he could handle, but the first time he saw Polly levitate and plant her foot in a demons face he freaked out. He tries to think of them as normal, and when they visit him, they don't use magic. But he and Phoebe… well… she _has _to use her magic, I mean—she's a Charmed One."

Chris nodded slowly and sighed as he sat back down next to his father. After a few seconds he spoke softly, "You know… I believe you Dad… I believe that it wasn't me who ruined your marriage…"

Leo sent him an odd look, "Well, good… because it _wasn't _you." He paused a moment then asked softly, "What brought the realization on?"

"None of them could do it…" he said softly, "All three of them… marriages ended… you and Mom sorta make it work, but probably only 'cause, well… you use magic as much as she does. Otherwise you probably would have ended up just like Richard and Jason—not able to handle it. It's just…" he shrugged a little, "… sad, I guess…"

Leo cocked his head to one side, considering his son's words, "I don't know Chris… they have each other… and I hate to bring this up – trust me I hate this topic as much as you do – but Phoebe and Paige… they can find uh… _companionship_ if they want it…"

"Ugh! Dad!" Chris groaned.

Leo laughed, "End of topic, I agree…"

Chris nodded enthusiastically, "Hell yes, I _so _do not want to discuss love lives…"

Leo smiled, "So in conclusion—"

"-yes finally…" Chris muttered, "Could you just tell me who _lives _here…"

Leo ignored his son's impatience, "At the moment— Phoebe has one of the-uh, I guess for your sake… we'll call them the new rooms—but they've been around for a like ten years-"

"DAD." Chris gritted out.

Leo smiled, he was really testing the boys' willpower here, "Okay, okay sorry… uh… Polly and Lee share the largest of the new rooms and Cia has the third. Piper has her same room. I already told you Paige and Mattie live downstairs and Wyatt – who's living here again… he moved out briefly— has Paige's old room."

Chris took a very deep breath, and released it slowly, "What. About. _Me, _Dad? Do _I_ live here?" he asked slowly, carefully.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, yeah you live here… you have Phoebe's old room…"

"So Wyatt and I _never _move out…"

Leo grinned, "Oh you've tried, but… well just like everybody else… you come back…"

The slamming of a door caught them both by surprise as the house practically rattled. Chris sat up straighter, forgetting to pursue his father's comment, "What the hell was that?" he asked starting to get up.

"Polly and Lee are home," Leo said quietly.

Chris blanched, and fell back into the sofa, "The ones I'm psychically linked with, but can't identify?"

Leo nodded amused. Suddenly though, his eyes widened and he grinned, "I'm such an idiot." He muttered as he shot off the sofa.

"Well, Mom always argued you weren't, but if you ask me-" Chris piped in, following his father, but stopped when Leo turned and sent him a glare.

"I completely forgot," the man continued after silencing his son, "I was all ready for tomorrow… why you're here today is beyond me, but that's not the point. Anyway, I made this up for you…" he finished.

He'd walked over to the "storage" area of the attic and pushed a few boxes aside, then waved his hand and Chris watched as a book appeared on the floor.

"What is it?"

"A photo album…" Leo said, picking it up and handing it to Chris, "I figured you should know what everyone looks like… I put some maps in there too. And your class schedule… its just stuff I thought you should know…"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Jeez, Dad, you couldn't give this to me… earlier!"

"I forgot!" Leo cried, following Chris back to the sofa, "And we gotta hurry… Piper said she'd give us half-an-hour, but once Polly and Lee find out you're here… time's up."

"Don't they _know _I'm here…"

"Nope, at this time of the day you're usually with-" again Leo's eyes widened. This time he ran a hand through his hair as well.

"What?" Chris asked, he hadn't even gotten a chance to open the album, "I'm with who?"

Leo cringed a little, knowing his son was about to blow a gasket, "With your fiancée." He offered lamely.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone!

I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I was away on vacation! On the bright side though, it is pretty long.

You get to see Phoebe's girls in this one -- not for too long though. It's more like a glimpse. Mainly this one is wrapping up the most pertinant questions. If I've missed anything please write in and tell me; I'll be sure to work it into later chapters.

Someone mentioned in a review that Chris should be angrier at the Elders for letting him die. I just wanted to clarify that this fic is AU... Chris was never stabbed in this version of events.

He went back to future before the Girls and Leo figured out it was Gideon who was after Wyatt. Besides that however, everything else happened the same way.

I recieved a lot of different opinions over Chris's fiancea. Some peopled wanted it to be Bianca and other's didn't.

I'm sorry to those that didn't. Just like with Phoebe and Paige, I gave Chris the partner the show did.

I hopeyou all enjoy it anyway.

* * *

The word spun around in Chris's brain and he gave thanks that he was already sitting down. From the swirling depths of his thoughts, Wyatt's words floated to him, _"… you'll be married before I am…_" 

They made sense now.

He was engaged.

He had a fiancée …

"_No_," the word freed itself from his lips effortlessly, as the truth sank in.

He had a fiancée…

_Bianca._

Her face flashed in his mind; her beauty, her smile, her determination, her courage, her death…

He shook his head, tears burning his eyes, "No," he repeated, struggling to get air into his lungs, "Dad, I can't-" but he couldn't even formulate words.

The idea of sharing his life with someone… someone who wasn't _Bianca… _

"Whoa, buddy," Leo cried suddenly, putting a hand on his son's arm, "Relax, _breathe_… it's her… it's your Phoenix…"

Chris stared at his father, blinking owlishly; not comprehending the words.

"You're engaged to Bianca, Chris." Leo clarified gently.

Still the boy stared at his father. Leo noticed gratefully though, the he seemed to be able to draw a breath now.

He smiled tenderly at his son, "If you found each other, and loved each other, and fought for each other in _that _world, that _hell_… why would you think it wouldn't happen here?"

"Bianca…"

Leo nodded, "Yeah, Chris… Bianca…"

"She's okay… she's not…" he cut his words off and drew a ragged breath, running a hand through his hair. "Oh god Dad… I just…" a shudder ran through his frame and Leo's gaze grew concerned.

Without a another word he began to rub soothing circles on his son's back and did the only thing he could think of—he talked.

"You should've seen your mother's face when you brought home an older woman, and an assassin witch to boot… I thought she'd blow the house up—by accident, of course. She tried so hard to keep up appearances like nothing was wrong; but then one day she just—popped and started yelling at you over breakfast, about what was wrong with your head and had you completely lost all sense of reality and she was an _assassin_, for christssake… and you gave this longwinded speech about how she'd never actively pursued the occupation, how her mother had gotten out and raised Bianca right; about how she made you feel invincible and strong and capable of anything, and how you couldn't imagine the rest of your life without her—and then to end the speech, which already had Phoebe and Paige bawling and your Mom kinda teary, you told them that it was simply in your nature to seek out older, strong, courageous and gorgeous women—you'd been raised by three. At which point they really went at it and launched themselves at you, hugging and telling you to bring her over that night for dinner and that you were just the cutest-"

"Okay, Dad… you can stop… I get it." Chris stated his voice wry, his gaze a little dazed but no longer bleak.

Leo released a long breath, "Jeez, I thought you were gonna pass out for a second… you just got pale…"

Chris shrugged uncomfortably, his eyes on a distant spot, "I just remembered… everything about _us _and then… the thought that…that it wasn't her…"

"I know, Chris, I know… it was my fault. I shouldn't have said it like that… I'm sorry…"

"Anymore earth shattering news I should know about Dad?" Chris asked suddenly his eyes glinting again, "Could you just spit it out now, before my heart completely recovers and resumes normal beating…"

Leo grinned and shook his head, "No, I think we're out'a earth-shattering news… I can rummage some up for you if want though…"

He would've continued his teasing but suddenly Chris's eyes went dark, "I want to see her, Dad…" he said firmly, leaving Leo no doubt as to who he meant, "… and Phoebe…"

"Uh, well… the thing is that… Bianca isn't around today…"

Chris frowned, "Why not?"

"She's a social worker… works for the same agency Paige used to."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and she's placing kids today… in Florida. She took them there herself, she should be back tomorrow morning. She's upset that she's going to miss your party, but… this is important to her."

Chris didn't say anything for a moment. "Do they normally do that, social workers I mean…?" he asked quietly.

"No, but she… she takes every case very personally. She's a sweet girl…"

Chris nodded, but remained silent.

"Not that I would have noticed from my very first meeting with her." Leo added, hoping to get a smirk out of his son.

But nothing, Chris remained still and silent, so Leo waited.

The seconds ticked by and finally his son stirred, he took a deep breath and spoke softly, "I guess its better this way…" he said his voice still quiet, "… that I don't see her… this Bianca… wouldn't be _my _Bianca…"

"Chris-" Leo began but the boy cut him off with a smirk.

"I mean myBianca was a lot of things… but _sweet _wasn't one of them." Chris muttered, "She could be kind, though…" he added after a moment.

Leo stared at his son, and then decided it was time for a new topic, "Well… uh, Phoebe should be by any minute now…"

Chris blinked at his father a moment, before a small smile tugged at his lips… it would be fun to see Phoebe…

"She still writes for the paper?" he asked.

"She _runs _the paper…"

The small smile turned into a grin, "Cool…" he murmured, then he stared down at the album still sitting on his lap, unopened.

"Well…" Leo said, wryly, "You can't _see _the stuff until the book is _open_…"

Chris remained silent, then, "Dad?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I was thinking-"

"-thank god-" Leo joked, but instead of a smile received a glare.

"I'm serious," the boy clarified and Leo instantly sobered, "When you and the cleaners dropped me off earlier-"

"Twenty-three years ago."

"Yeah, whatever..." Chris dismissed the time difference as irrelevant and despite himself Leo smirked a little. That was his son... blind to everything else except what he was trying to accomplish.

"... they said I would only remember the past, my world that is, and my trip to the past, for twelve hours…"

"Yeah…" Leo prodded.

"Okay, but then what's going to happen?" he asked.

Leo met his gaze and smiled wryly, "You just love borrowing trouble don't you Chris,"

Chris frowned, "Just because I, the I sitting here right now, won't have to deal with the fallout of this day doesn't mean I can't be worried about it. I mean the _me, _the other me who grew up here, isn't going to remember any of this. So what's he going to remember, huh? I mean he can't walk around with a forgotten day, can he? It isn't normal and Mom isn't just going to let all this go, you know… and probably neither is Wyatt…"

Leo chuckled, and reached to gruffly ruffle his son's dark hair, "Don't worry about it, kid…"

"But Dad…"

"Look, when the twelve hours are up you will very likely blink a little, feel slightly disoriented and then realize that you're at your birthday party and continue partying. When you think back on this day you'll remember going to class this morning—or not going, as the case may be. Spending the day with me and Becky, and doing whatever else we're going to do today… you won't realize that anything out of the ordinary happened."

"But the Cleaners said I'd pass out…"

"They said you _may _pass out. And if you do," Leo shrugged, "I'll cover for you Chris. I'll handle it. I always have."

The words were firm and confident and Chris felt his worries ease. There was still one thing on his mind… something that had nagged at the back of his consciousness since the moment the Cleaners had mentioned it.

"… the Cleaners," he began slowly, "… they said that the memories of the Charmed Ones would be cleared after the threat to Wyatt was neutralized; but we did that while I was there and last I saw them they still remembered... so uh... I guess what I want to know is-"

"**Chris**." The word was spoken firmly, interrupting the boy's flow of words. Chris halted and looked over to his father.

Leo was sitting forward now, his gaze trained steadily on his son's face. "I've been honest with you about everything. I haven't held back; even when I knew that what I had to say wasn't what you wanted to hear, isn't that right?"

Chris's brow furrowed a little, "Yeah, I guess…" he muttered.

"And you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course, what does that have to do with my quest-"

"What happened after I left you here…" he took a deep breath, "It took us all by surprise…"

Chris swallowed hard, "It wasn't the Game-master's then; they weren't the ones after Wyatt."

Leo shook his head slowly, "No, it wasn't the Game-masters. They weren't the ones who turned Wyatt…"

The silence stretched for a moment; then Chris asked the question.

"Who was it?"

Leo looked away, "It's over, Chris. There's no point-"

"Who was it, Dad? And why?" The young man's voice was hard, uncompromising.

Leo remained silent.

"I need to know." Chris added, after a moment. "I _need_ to…"

Leo took a ragged breath, and faced his son, "Trust me, son, you're better off not knowing. You're better off living the rest of this day, with the knowledge that you changed the future; that thanks to your work, to your warning we were able to stop it, to make things right."

"Dad, I need to know why?" the boy asked, his voice tinged with desperation, "I need to know what set it all in motion, I need to know _why?"_

"_Why?"_ Leo repeated the word bitterly, his eyes flashing with rage, "Fear, Chris. It was all about fear. And in trying to destroy that fear, they brought it about."

"You stopped it." Chris confirmed after a moment.

"We did. And I made sure it would never threaten again."

"And you don't want to tell me any thing more."

Leo cocked his head to one side, "I want you to enjoy today. To enjoy what you helped create, to be happy and proud of this world—I don't want you to be constantly thinking about the _why_. And trust me Chris—if I told you, you wouldn't be able to get it out of your head."

Chris met his father's gaze, "Why?" he asked, not caring that his use of the word was appropriate for a four year old.

"Because it came from the last place we would ever have looked." Leo answered steadily; and Chris's stomach lurched… he knew suddenly, his father was right—he didn't want to know.

"Okay, Dad…" he conceded.

Leo smiled a little, "You gonna look through that scrap book or what?"

Chris smirked and looked back down at the book. He opened it. The first page was a copy of his birth certificate.

"I was born." He said deadpan, staring at the page.

Leo chuckled, "I figured I'd start at the beginning. You can flip to the end where the current information is at and look through the rest later…"

Chris nodded and started to do as his father suggested. But paused suddenly and looked up again, his expression intense.

"What about the girls?" He asked.

Leo sighed, "What girls?" he said, his voice speaking of longsuffering patience.

"Mom and Phoebe and Paige…"

"What about them?"

"Well… if I was erased from their memories… what do they remember? I mean… I was pretty involved in stuff, beginning with the Titans…"

"They thought I was pretty brilliant figuring all that out and giving them the power of the gods in time to stop them…"

"Dad…" Chris stated, drawing out the word. Leo wasn't answering his question.

Leo shrugged, "In some instances they remember figuring something out that you actually helped them with; or they remember me in your place; or they simply don't remember…"

"Don't remember?"

Leo nodded, "Bianca's trip to the past for example."

Chris nodded slowly, "What about your uh… _vacation _to Vallhalla?"

Leo's eyes narrowed, "They remember me doing that by choice in order to develop my fighting skills…"

Chris flashed his father a grin, "Sounds good, better then the me-separating-you-from-your-loved-ones story…"

Leo didn't reply, but sent his son a knowing stare.

"So everything worked out well…"

"Yes, Chris, everything worked out well. I was part of the committee that worked on rearranging their memories so I made sure everything was perfect."

"Do you think… I mean, could something like... trigger memories of me…?"

"Yeah, it happens sometimes. If something triggers a memory it manifests itself as a dream or as a sense of deja'vu." Leo explained, "Sometime, especially recently—you know since for the past year you've been the age you were when you traveled to the past—sometimes I'll catch one of them watching you with this look in their eyes; like their trying to pinpoint something familiar but just can't get a grip on it."

"Have they ever asked you about it?"

"Nope, they pretty much just brush it aside. I mean why would they ever even consider that they'd met you before you'd been conceived…" Leo teased.

Chris smiled a little, but his eyes were still cloudy, "Why'd you do it, Dad? Why'd you vote to erase me from their memories?"

Leo's gaze grew concerned instantly, "Chris I didn't do it because I wanted them to forget you or what you'd done for us." He clarified quickly, "I did it _for _you. So that you could grow up without the shadows of that other world surrounding you. And for Wyatt, so that he could grow up without them too. It would have been impossible to raise you boys without those shadows if the sisters remembered. Every argument, every eye-roll, every bad deed or good deed or wrestling match would have held double meaning. Eventually you and your brother would have sensed that double meaning, the unspoken comments and undercurrents of worry and relief—it would have made you guys suspicious."

Chris met his father's eyes, "Yeah I guess…" he said softly.

"It was hard enough with just me, Chris. I'd slip up all the time when you were younger. Referring to things I'd learned about you in 2004. It was easy for you and Wyatt to let it slide, but if it had happened with all the adults in your life… it wouldn't have been."

Again Chris nodded, but this time remained silent.

"Plus… let's face it… Phoebe would have spilled by the time you were seven…"

A quick smirk lit Chris's face, "More like four," he corrected as the image of his aunt filled his mind—and her notorious inability to keep a secret.

Leo grinned, "You know, if you don't _want _the scrap book; I can put it back…"

Chris chuckled, the wariness fading from his gaze, as he glanced back down at the book, "I want it…" he argued and started flipping through the pages.

"CHRIS! LEO!" Piper's voice floated up to them suddenly, "THE GIRLS ARE HOME!" she called out.

Leo grimaced and without a word took the book from Chris's lap, quickly he flipped through many of the pages. Chris caught quick glimpse of dark hair, smiles, balloons, birthday cake, outdoors… before his father settled on a page.

"That's Polly…" he said pointing at the picture, "… and that's Lee…" he added pointing to the girl next to her.

Chris stared at the picture; it was recent, of him with the two girls.

He frowned a little, "Are they twins?" he asked, "They look the same age…"

Leo shook his head looking anxiously towards the attic door, "No, but only sixteen months separate them… at the moment Polly is seventeen and Lee is sixteen."

Chris continued to study the picture. Polly had the dark hair and eyes of her mother; Lee took after Jason, with lighter hair and eyes—both were beautiful and even through the picture he could see they vibrated with energy.

Footsteps pounding on the stairs, brought Chris out of his reverie and the book was suddenly snatched from his grasp.

"Hey!" he protested, but Leo stood and dropped the book on the floor using his foot to hide it under the couch, "Whatever you do, don't hug them!" his father warned.

And a moment later the door burst open.

"Is this a private male party or can the lovelier, smarter sex join?"

The voice was happy and came from the light haired girl – _Lee_.

"Hey sweetie," Leo greeted, "How was school?"

"Fine… I heard Mattie got suspended again?" she said smugly, as she neared the men.

"It's not funny," Polly protested, at her sister's smug smile, "Aunt Paige is gonna have a fit…"

"Aunt Paige is always having a fit," Lee protested, "If it's not Mattie, it's one of her students…"

"Or _you_," Polly chirped.

"_Me?_" the younger girl cried, her eyes wide in mock horror and her hand pressed against her heart, "I _never _caused anyone to have a fit, in my life," she proclaimed proudly, then plopped herself next to Chris, "… isn't that right, Chris?" she asked boldly.

"Uh, no," he began tremulously at first, trying to figure out how he was supposed to respond, but when she turned to face him, he found himself staring into glittery blue eyes and knew exactly what to say, "… of course not, never _you…_"

He let the sarcasm drip off his voice, knowing somehow—that of Phoebe's three girls, he was looking into the eyes of the troublemaker.

She laughed, "What're you doin here?" she asked him.

"Don't you remember, Lee…? Bianca has cut the umbilical cord for a few days…" Polly remarked, grinning.

"Oh, yes, that's right…" she said, reaching up and patting his head in pseudo-sympathy, "You must feel quite desolate."

"Nobody to pour his juice for him," Polly continued.

"Or tell him when to cross the street…"

"Poor baby…"

Chris found himself glaring at them quite naturally.

Both girls laughed, it was Polly who spoke next and her tone was no longer teasing, "I can't wait for the party, tonight… I have the best outfit!"

"Actually _I_ have the best outfit," Lee contradicted.

"Then it probably belongs to me," Polly frowned, "Speaking of which, you got my favorite skirt dirty."

"I did not!" the younger protested heatedly, then frowned and bit her lip, "Which skirt are we talking about?" she asked.

"The khaki mini with the little blue roses on it," Polly described, still glaring.

""Oh… that one… well yeah, I did…" Lee admitted, shrugging, "… but don't worry there's this new invention called a washing machine… and it comes with this liquid call detergent… and it actually makes dirty clothes _clean _again…"

Polly's eyes narrowed, "Whatever it is that you spilled on it, won't come out…" she gave her sister a haughty look, "You owe me thirty-five dollars."

Lee snorted, "_Sure,_ don't hold you breath on that one…"

"You'll pay Lee, or I'll tell Mom about-" she shot Leo a look, "Can you excuse us for a minute Uncle Leo?" she asked sweetly.

"No, he can't," Lee answered for her Uncle, "I have a very important question to ask him."

Polly rolled her eyes, but remained silent.

In fact everyone remained silent and Chris realized suddenly what she was doing, "Wracking your brain for a question, huh?" he asked, the girl sitting next to him.

She elbowed him in the ribs and looked over to Leo, "Can we go see those cliffs now?" she asked eagerly.

Leo's eyebrows shot up, "Now?" he asked aghast.

Lee nodded, "Yeah, why not? We're not going to set up for the party until after dinner and it's Friday, so no homework, anyway... we can go now and be back in time for Aunt Pip's Pesto..."

"She's not making pesto, she's making Lasagna... Chris's favorite..." Polly countered shooting her cousin a look, "He gets _two _days of favorites-- one for the party and one for the actual day..."

Leo rolled his eyes, "You _all _get that," he commented, then looked back to Lee, "I'm not sure it's such a good..."

"Why not?" Lee asked curiously.

"He doesn't wanna take you, obviously..." Polly hissed, her dark eyes twinkling.

Lee shot her a venomous glare, "He does too... he offered... didn't you Uncle Leo?"

"Yeah, that's true... I did offer, it's just that..." his eyes darted quickly to Chris who was staring at Polly now. He seemed to be alternating, one moment staring at Lee the next at her older sister.

Lee sighed dramatically and stood, "Okay," she said softly, "We can go some other day if you don't want to take me today..." she said pathetically, "I guess I'll go help Aunt Pip with Becky." Very carefully released another small sigh, "You _will _take me Uncle Leo, though, won't you..." she turned big, woeful blue on him, "Someday... I'd be _so _disappointed if you didn't. I'm sure there'll be a day as perfect as this again... right?"

Leo was beginning to twitch nervously, the conundrum evident on his face – he didn't want to leave Chris right now, but he had promised Lee.

"Probably not, Lee... you might have to wait a month or more to get another perfectly clear day..." Polly said solemnly, and Chris narrowed his eyes; she'd said that a bit too sympathetically.

They were ganging up on him!

He realized suddenly, they joining forces to guilt Leo into taking Lee somewhere...

Lee sighed again, her eyes downcast, "Oh well..." she said softly. A silent moment passed and then she lifted her gaze to Leo's and Chris knew he was about to be left alone.

No one could resist those eyes, "Please couldn't you take me today, Uncle Leo… oh please…" she asked.

And Leo sighed—a sigh of acquiescence.

Lee must have known too, because her face lit up, and a glint of triumph appeared in her eyes, "Yes!" she cried happily.

Leo rolled his eyes, "I was just conned, wasn't I?"

Polly laughed, "Oh, Uncle Leo," she said sweetly as she walked over to him, "You never stood a chance…"

He smiled a little, "Have I ever…"

It wasn't a question.

"I'm gona got tell Aunt Pip… oh and maybe Mom's home, and I gotta get my camera!" Lee squealed excitedly as she ran out of the attic.

"She's such a nerd," Polly commented when the girl left.

"She's a geologist," Leo corrected.

_A geologist?_ Chris thought, frowning a little.

"Or will be…" his father added.

She liked rocks. Leo was taking her to cliff. Leo was leaving. The thought came to him quickly and he fought the wave of panic that followed it.

This was his family. He was home. Everything was fine… he didn't need Leo to hold his hand… he would fine.

Still though, the thought of facing everyone on his own, was… _unsettling _to say the least.

"Well…" Polly said, staring at her Uncle, "Are you gonna go take her. She's going to wanna spend at least an hour there…"

"Right, right…" Leo said, shooting Chris another look, "I guess I should go then…"

Chris met his father's gaze, "Yeah, I guess you should…"

Polly looked from one to the other, "Is there something I'm missing?" she asked, "I'm sensing a lot of non-verbal communication..."

"Are you?" Leo asked distractedly, his gaze still on Chris.

Polly looked from one to the other again, "Yep. I am. What did you do now, Chris?" she asked.

Chris's gaze shot to her, "Me?" he asked alarmed, "I didn't do anything!"

"Whoa! Chill! It was just a question, dude. Not even a serious one. Relax." She exclaimed her eyes wide and beginning to get that same suspicious look Wyatt had given him.

"I'm relaxed," he grumbled, "I'm fine."

She gave him a skeptical look, "_Sure..._"

"UNCLE LEO!"

Leo looked to the door, his gaze a tad panicked.

Chris took pity on the man, "You better go, Dad." He offered softly, trying to control the rapid thudding of his heart. It wasn't like he was going into enemy territory... this was his home, his family...

_But not my world..._

He shoved the thought away. He could do this...

"Sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back," he added, meeting his father's gaze.

Leo swallowed hard but nodded, "Okay... I'll uh... see you later then." He told the young man.

Chris nodded and watched silently as his father headed for the door.

"Okay, seriously, what did you do?" Polly asked as soon as the man had left the room.

Chris transferred his gaze to her.

His cousin.

The next child born after himself.

She hadn't existed in his world... but she did here. Here she stood looking at him with big, dark eyes waiting for his response.

She grinned suddenly, "So bad, you can't put it into words, huh?" It was a teasing question... he could tell by the way the dark eyes sparkled.

The desire to know her came swiftly, unexpectedly.

But how?

How was he supposed to get to know someone who he'd supposedly grown up with?

_Take it slow_

His father's advise... the same advice of the Cleaners came to him then...

"Uh... how was school?" he asked a little haltingly.

Her grin turned wry; she walked over and plopped herself next to him. The same seat her sister had vacated earlier.

"Sure, ignore my question why don't you?"

"I didn't do anything." Chris assured her.

Polly snorted, then, "School was the usual."

"Is the usual good?" he asked.

She shifted to look at him, her brow a tiny furrowed, her gaze intent on his face, "What's going on?"

"I can't ask how school went?"

"Sure you can, but you usually don't. Not unless you already know the answer-- which means that whoever you're asking had a bad day that day."

Chris shrugged, fighting the urge to look away from those piercing dark eyes, "So sue me-- I'm bored."

That seemed like a good response, but the suspicion faded and she grinned at him, "Nothing to fill the hours with without Bianca, huh?"

"I can fill the hours just fine... I was busy all day... it's just now..."

Polly giggled, "That's because _now _is when your usually with _her._" She gave him a friendly shove, "School was boring, lunch was fun, practice was great."

"Practice?" the question slipped out; it didn't produce suspicion though, only annoyance.

Polly rolled her eyes, "I told you _twice _that I'm in _Whiz..."_

He nodded, trying not to look completely clueless, "_Whiz, _of course..."

"You forgot." It wasn't a question.

"I didn't."

And he hadn't.

You couldn't forget what you never knew. Of course this explanation probably wouldn't go over too well.

Her lips puckered in a wry twist, "Okay... what part am I playing?" she asked.

His eyes darted away from hers for a moment--only to be brought back by her laughter.

She was laughing _at _him, "Oh god Chris, if you could just see yourself... you look like you've been washed out to sea... I'm the Wicked Witch." She told him, good naturedly.

"The one that gets a house dropped on her?"

"No, the one that melts." She corrected, then rolled her eyes again, "You didn't hear a single word I said to you the other day did you?"

"I heard." And he had.

Probably.

She laughed again, "You're a shitty liar."

"That's the general consensus." Chris agreed, then scowled, "Don't say shitty... you're what sixteen..."

"_Seven_teen, jerk." she corrected, glaring at him.

Chris grinned, playing off the error as though he'd meant it.

Her glare cleared, "Can I borrow your car?" she asked suddenly.

"My car?" Chris parroted.

"Yeah, I wanna run over to see Whit really quick and I know Mom'll have a fit if I take hers."

"You're mom's here?" Chris asked, his mind whirling.

_Phoebe!_

Polly eyed him strangely, "Youweren't messing withher laptop again, did you?"

Chris didn't hear the question, his mind spinning with images of the one person he'd yet to see, "She's downstairs?" he asked, standing up.

Polly's eyes narrowed, "Uh… _yeah_…" she said sarcastically getting up with him. "What's wrong with you?"

Chris was already moving towards the door, "Nothing, nothing… I need to see her… I need to see Phoebe…" he muttered.

His progress towards the door, was halted by a surprisingly strong hand on his arm, "What's wrong with you?" Polly asked, almost harshly, "and since when do you call my Mom _Phoebe_… and why do you need to see her? And can I borrow your car or not?" she finished in one breath.

Chris blinked at her, "My uh… car's at the mechanics…" he stated, remembering Wyatt's comment, "I'm driving Wyatt's…"

Her face fell, "Oh," then lit up again, "Can I borrow his?"

"NO." Chris said firmly and pulled away. He wanted to see Phoebe.

"What's wrong with you?" Polly asked again.

"I'm fine." He said still heading for the door.

"Chris!" she called as he neared it; reluctantly he stopped and turned towards her.

"This is _me _your talking to." She told him, as she came to stand directly in front of him, "Your partner in crime-"

"Nothing. Is. Wrong." He told her with emphasis.

Polly rolled her eyes, "You let me borrow Wyatt's car all the time. So the fact that you don't want to let me borrow it, tells me you've already filled your quota of screw-ups for the day."

Chris frowned, suddenly remembering why she wanted the car…

"Is there a reason you wanna see Whit?" he asked, as causally as he could. Trying to make it seem as though he knew who the hell _Whit _was.

"Do I need a reason to see my boyfriend?" she asked him pointedly.

"Invite him to the party." Chris said simply and made a move to open the door.

"Puh-leeeease… so Mom'll have a cow, you know I'm not supposed to be seeing him…" she said cavalierly.

"Your not?" he asked, frowning. She wanted him to give her a car that wasn't his so she could sneak off to see a boyfriend she wasn't supposed to see? And he'd thought the other one was the troublemaker….

His question though, had that suspicious frown reappearing.

"I mean… yeah your not…" he corrected himself, "… so why are you going to see him again…?"

"Since when are you the boyfriend patrol that's usually Wyatt's spiel…" she hissed at him.

"This kid better be worth it." Chris hissed back, and then hoped he hadn't already met the kid.

"Whit's wonderful. He's in a band!"

"Oh, well then… please go ahead and sneak off to meet him; if he's in a band that makes all the difference."

"You're a freakin pain in the ass when Bianca's not around to distract you." Polly snapped.

A real smile pulled at Chris's mouth – who knew pissing off younger female cousins could be so much fun, "In case you didn't get it… that's a no… you can't borrow my car, Wyatt's car, or anyone else's car to go see the wonderful-in-a-band loser."

"Ugh! Move outta my way!" she growled and shoved past him.

Chris chuckled as he stepped back and watched her open the door and leave – slamming it in her wake.

Yep, having female cousins was definitely amusing.

The smirk turned into a grin as he re-opened the door... he was going to see Phoebe… and that was always amusing…

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author't Note**: Hi again!

This is just for Phoebe fans. I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten her! It's more aquickglimpse of the next chapter than an actual chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

* * *

The kitchen was in an uproar when he entered it. A mess of people, voices, and food… 

"Well _someone _has to pick the cake up!" Piper was exclaiming in exasperation, as she held Becky's hands—Becky who was hopping up and down on the counter.

"The only person who can be in two places at once is the birthday boy," Paige stated calmly, she popping a grape into her mouth, "And you siad he's not to participate in the setting up process..." her tone was smug.

"Paige you could do it!" Piper stated, glaring at her sister.

"I have a confernced!"

"Re-schedule!"

Paige released a long sighed; and Chris somehow knew this was his perfect moment for his entrance.

"My party's not worth you re-arranging a conference?" he asked in his most wounded voice as he fully entered the room.

Paige whirled around, grinning, "Well you _did _call me _Paige _this morning!"

Chris grinned, "I apologized."

Paige arched an eyebrow, "Did you?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm _so _sorry, _Aunt _Paige..." Chris drawled out the words.

"Well... in that case; I guess I could re-schedule something and pick up the cake..." she conceded.

"Unca k-wiss! Unca k-wiss!" Becky squealed, still hopping on the table.

"Did you know your father was taking Lee out?" Piper asked, her brow furrowed "Did he tell you how long he's gonna be gone? I was counting on him to start orbing stuff over to the club."

His gaze shifted to his mother, "Uh... no, he didn't tell me; it was a spur of the moment thing... Lee asked and he had already promised so..."

"In other words they played him," Paige inserted, but Chris kept his gaze on his mother.

"They said they'd be back before dinner..." he finished telling her.

Piper nodded, trying to tame Becky who was attempting to launch herself at Chris from the countertop. Chris walked over to her and caught her as she bounced off it.

He grinned when she squealed, "Unca K-wiss!"

"Hey there!" he said pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, "You're kinda excited aren't ya!"

Becky gurgled and began playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Phoebe gave her a cookie." Piper stated as though that explained everything.

His gaze lifted from the child and he searched the kitchen.

_Phoebe._

She was sitting at the table, her fingers flying over the keyboard of her laptop, her gaze intent on the screen.

At the mention of her name her gaze lifted and when she found Chris she grinned, "There he is!" she cried, jumping up from the chair.

"The birthday-party boy!"

And suddenly she was standing right in front of him, grinning up into his face and… _pinching his cheek?_

"You are just the cutest almost twenty-three-year-old in the entire galaxy. Yes, you are…" she said in teasing tone.

The smile the came lit his face started somewhere deep inside as the realization struck – she was cooing at him…

With deliberate movements, not caring if he was drawing suspicion or not, he pulled away from her, handed Becky to his mother, turned back to Phoebe and pulled her into an embrace; quite nearly lifting the tiny woman off her feet.

"Ooh!" she squeaked, as he held he her. Chris smiled a little, but his eyes were closed as he pressed his face against the top of her head.

"Well aren't we just the sweetheart today…" Phoebe stated, hugging him back a moment later.

He didn't answer; didn't want to bother.

She was okay.

They were all okay.

Everything was okay… everything in his world…

"Chris?" he heard her say his name, a tinge of concern lilting her voice. She was running her hands soothingly over his back and he realized suddenly that he'd been holding onto to her very tightly.

Slowly, he released her.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked gently, her hand reaching up to touch his cheek in a not-teasing way.

He nodded quickly, stepping back abruptly, "Yeah, yeah… I just…" he trailed off.

"Let me guess," his mother piped in, her voice skeptic, "She was in the nightmare too…"

"What nightmare?" Phoebe asked.

"He had a nightmare?" Paige echoed.

"Unca K-wiss…" Becky pouted, feeling neglected that she'd been cast aside.

"When's dinner gonna be ready?"

Mattie's sullen voice, filled the silence that had momentarily descended upon the kitchen.

The younger boy had been addressing his Aunt Pip as he walked through the door, not realizing that the majority of his family was gathered on the other side.

He froze now; obviously seeing his mother for the first time.

Paige whirled on her son, "So you've got yourself an impromptu vacation, huh?" she snarled at him, her eyes livid.

Mattie looked hesitant for an instant, before his chin lifted and defiance settled across his features, "That's right." He hissed, "… gotta problem with that?"

"Watch that tone, mister," Paige hissed back.

"Or what?" the boy challenged.

Chris's temper erupted, he turned in Mattie's direction and without a pause, reached out and chucked the boy on the back of the head, "You don't talk to her like that." He growled at his young cousin, his eyes threatening.

He didn't go through all the trouble of saving the world, so his little cousin could make his aunt's life miserable.

The kitchen was dead silent for a moment.

Until Mattie realized he'd just been smacked, the glower he'd been directing towards his mother shifted to Chris, "What are you now? The glowing defender? Yet another incredibly good deed for the perfect Christopher, huh? Well you know what? You can kiss my ass-"

"MATTHEW HALLIWELL!"

It wasn't Paige's voice that rang out in the kitchen. It was Piper's.

And it was beyond furious.

Her heated gaze was focused directly on her only nephew and if the boy had had any sense he would've looked down.

Instead he met her gaze defiantly.

"Don't you _ever_ curse in front of my granddaughter!" Piper hissed at him, "Do you understand?"

For a moment Mattie's gaze flitted to Becky who was no longer giggling. All the yelling had made her uncertain and her bottom lip was beginning to quiver. But he quickly looked away from the sweet baby and met his aunt's gaze, "Well then tell your baby boy to keep outa my business!"

"I will as soon as you show you're mother the respect she deserves!" Piper hissed back.

"Go to your room Matthew; we'll discuss this later." Paige stated, her voice deadlyquietly.

"Oh, will we?" the boy drawled out sarcastically.

"If you think this little display of yours is gonna go unpunished because we're on the eve of a party you can just forget it." Paige hissed, "Tonight there is no party for you and by this time next week I swear you'll be begging me to let you go back to school."

Mattie nodded sardonically, his eyes bright with anger, "Will I…"

"If you don't I'm sure Magic School would be happy to have you stay for the rest of the year…"

For the first time something besides anger flitted across Mattie's face; something that looked suspiciously like dread, "You can't keep me at Magic School year round it's illegal…"

"Home schooling is really popular now'a'days," Paige cut in, her gaze hard, "Now go to your room."

"Are you gonna starve me too?" he asked.

"JUST GO." Paige snarled.

And the boy must have realized he'd pushed enough. He turned to leave but not before shooting Chris a loathsome look.

Chris met his gaze and knew instantly what it was this boy needed. He'd seen that look before; in the eyes of troupe leaders who'd lost men in the field. Angry eyes. Anger that came from some unidentifiable place inside, directed at something elusive and vague.

There was only one way to get rid of anger like that.

A good, hearty ass kicking.

And watching as the boy slammed the kitchen door shut, Chris knew he'd be quite happy to oblige the boy.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Not Mine.

* * *

"Well… that was lovely," Phoebe's voice filled the quiet kitchen, "Just the right note we needed for a birthday party."

Paige groaned in response, "I'm sorry you guys have to put up with that..." Piper shot Phoebe a reproving look, then walked over to her youngest sister, "It's okay, sweetie," she said gently, "We know it's hard for him."

"He hates me."

"He doesn't _hate _you," Piper contradicted, "He's just angry. And it's not just at you. We're all pretty low on his favorite people list."

"Well it feels suspiciously like hate." Paige grumbled.

"It's Richard he should hate." Phoebe interjected, "Maybe we _should _find the guy, just so we can, I don't know, end this..."

Paige shook her head, "No. If he doesn't want us then we have no reason to want him."

"Mattie obviously wants him." Chris stated calmly.

All eyes went to him. Piper frowned, "And since when do you get involved in Mattie's attitude?" she asked.

Chris shrugged, not meeting her gaze, "I didn't get involved." He stated.

"Yeah, you did." Paige argued, "Have you changed your mind?" she asked a moment later.

Chris swallowed hard. Changed his mind? If only he knew what he'd made up...

"Uh... yeah, I guess..." he said slowly.

Paige smiled a little and to his surprise the tension eased on her face, "Good. Pretending like nothing was happening really wasn't working. Maybe you could talk to him... Wyatt's tried but it just... it hasn't worked. You know how he is..."

Chris remained silent, hoping that if he said nothing she'd tell him how Mattie was.

She didn't.

But Phoebe did.

"He thinks he'll never be as good as the two of you."

Chris snorted, he couldn't help himself. As good them? Puh-lease, like an inferiority complex was an excuse to behave like asshole…

"It's true," Paige insisted, "And with Richard gone... I think he just feels a little left out."

"Well, he's gonna hafta get over it, cause he's pissing me off." Chris grumbled and meant every word.

Paige grinned suddenly, "Yeah, I noticed. I remember a few years ago Wyatt cuffing you on the back of the head like that..."

Piper giggled, "Yeah, and if I recall it was for the same reason too… for talking back to your mother…"

"Oh, how the world turns…" Phoebe declared dramatically.

"I was never like that..." he protested. At least he hoped he'd never been like that; no one should ever have to be that angry.

The smiles faded, "No," Piper said softly, "You were never like that..."

"I could just kill Richard for this." Phoebe growled.

"You?" Paige asked, "What about me? I'm the one he's running from. He's hurting his son because of me."

"You haven't done anything wrong, Paige. It's his problem not yours. He's the one that suddenly wants a less magically-centered life."

"Maybe if I'd left Magic School like he asked..."

"Magic school is important and you're at the heart of it," Piper cut her off. "Those kids need someone like you; and you love what you do."

Paige sighed, "I know all that, but... look at what I've done to my son."

"That wasn't you!" Phoebe cried, "Richard's the one at fault here, not you. No matter what, he has no right to do this to Mattie. To disappear from his son's life like this, no phone calls or letters... he's an ass. And Mattie needs to accept that and move on."

"Yeah, well... as you can see; he's not doing that. His behavior is getting worse not better. He's trying to force my hand... to force me into finding Richard... and quite honestly I'm almost ready to crack here. The kid's breakin my heart."

"Oh, honey," Piper said sympathetically, as she moved to Paige and with careful maneuvering of Becky managed to drape an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," Phoebe comforted, also drawing nearer, "You'll see..." she whispered.

Chris' heart clenched -- they were upset.

"I'll talk to him."

The words were out before he completely processed them. And he instantly wished he could take them back… what the hell was he going to say!

He didn't even know this Mattie! Not really, and he sure as hell didn't have background knowledge on his relationship with his father!

Plus he was only here for a few hours, why bother getting so deeply involved in this mess?

The three pairs of hopeful eyes that quickly fastened on him, gave him his answer... because this was his family and no matter what... he always wanted to help, to make things better... because he loved them.

It was as simple as that.

He loved them.

"You will?" Piper asked, surprised.

"Oh thank you, Chris..." Paige gushed.

"Isn't he just the sweetest, cutest, almost-twenty-three year old on the planet..." Phoebe cried. Running to him and giving him a hug.

He laughed, "I thought it was the galaxy?"

She looked up, "On every planet in the galaxy," she amended, sweetly.

He grinned.

"Great. We still need to take decorations over to P3." Piper stated, pulling away from Paige, and bouncing Becky on her hip.

Paige smirked, a little, obviously forcing her thoughts away from her son, "I'm on cake duty."

Phoebe groaned dramatically, "Okay, ok, I'll do it…" she said, as if Piper had been nagging her relentlessly.

"Wonderful. Chris do you wanna take Becky or should I get Polly to watch her? I have to start dinner."

He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when the kitchen door swung open, "I'll watch her," Polly said, as she sauntered in, then shot Chris a murderous glare, "It's not like I have anything better to do with my time."

Chris chuckled, he couldn't help himself. He watched her reach for Becky who went easily enough to her cousin. Then as Polly settled the girl in her arms, he said simply, "She's better company for you anyway."

The young girl glared at him and without another word left the kitchen.

"Mmmmm, what was _that _about?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing important." He answered quickly; perhaps a bit too quickly. Again he was the focus of three pairs of eyes.

"Humph," Paige breathed, "… sounds suspicious to me. Unfortunately, I've got meetings to re-schedule and papers to grade. I'll be back in time for dinner… maybe…" she said getting ready to orb, then shot Piper and Phoebe a knowing look, "I'm sure you two can pester it out of him without me."

"Absolutely," Piper agreed instantly, "We'll fill you in later."

She nodded her acquiescence and a moment later was engulfed in bright blue orbs.

"Okay, so what's up with Polly?" Piper asked casually as she turned away from him towards the sink.

"Nothing." Chris repeated, his tone careful. Both his mother and aunt seemed rather harmless at the moment – but it never paid to underestimate a Charmed One.

"What kind of nothing?" Phoebe asked, just as casually.

"Um… well, she uh…" he took a deep breath. Neither woman was looking directly at him – Piper was setting out ingredients for dinner and Phoebe was rifling through some papers – yet he felt their complete focus directed on him.

He released the breath on a sigh: it just wasn't worth the aggravation, "She wanted me to lend her my car." He said quickly.

"You don't have car." Piper stated.

"Wyatt's car."

"And you told her _no_?" Phoebe asked, her expression clearly perplexed, as she looked over at her nephew.

Chris frowned at her, "Well, _yeah._" He said with emphasis.

"Um… well," Phoebe seemed nonplussed by that response; then she cleared her throat and nodded more vigorously, "…thank god, there's this disgusting little drummer boy who's been sniffin around her lately."

"What happened to the boxer?" Piper asked as she filled a pan with water and added olive oil to it.

Phoebe shrugged, "Don't know; I keep forgetting to ask Cia, she's the one that keeps me appraised."

"So you told her, _no_, huh?" Piper said suddenly, shifting and spearing Chris with a glance, "How come? Do you know something we should know?"

Chris frowned again. There was something odd going on here and he just couldn't pin point what it was…

"Besides the fact that she's seventeen and she was gonna sneak out to meet some guy that could be anybody, including a demon?" he asked.

Silence filled the kitchen as both women stared at him.

"Is Wyatt on vacation or something?" Phoebe finally asked into the silence, turning and giving Piper her full attention, "This reminds me of the time he went to that seminar and left Chris his "Oldest Halliwell" duties…"

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Piper said thoughtfully, looking to Phoebe, "But I don't think so… I suppose I could call his cell or something." She slanted Chris a look, then added, "But Chris has been acting weird all day…"

Phoebe's eyes narrowed, "Now that you mention it, it was kinda weird that he hugged me…"

Chris swallowed hard and looked between the two women who were so obviously ignoring his presence.

"He hugged me too…"

"Really?"

"And Leo…"

"Oooh…"

"And Paige too…"

"Oh my; you don't think we've got another _it's-the-end-of-the-world_ situations going on, do you?"

Piper shrugged, "He's gotit_ under control." _She mimicked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I give it till dinner…" she said, echoing Paige's words.

Piper laughed, "That might be optimistic considering just _how _odd he's behaving."

"We could always cast a spell…"

"_What?_" Chris squeaked.

Piper tilted her head to the side a little, not bother to glance at her son, "Truth spells always work well with the kids, don't they?"

"They always have in the past…" Phoebe agreed.

"Nu-no…" Chris said, his voice a tad panicked as he tried to calm his racing heart— a truth spell would ruin _everything_… "That isn't neces-"

"The last one we cast was what? Like seven or eight months ago, wasn't it?" Piper asked, still ignoring her son.

"Yeah, on Lee; worked to perfection if I recall correctly."

"Great, so when Chris is-"

"_HELLO! _I'm right here!" Chris cried, having finally reached his frustration limit, "You don't hafta talk about me like I'm not!"

Two sweet smiled turned in his direction, "Would you like to be acknowledged Chris? Would you like to have say in what's going?" his mother asked him kindly, her eyes though were pointed.

And Chris knew he'd fallen into a trap.

"It's horrible isn't it, when something's going on right in front of you and you can't stop it or contribute to it…" Phoebe continued.

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "Everything's fine." He grit out, but even to himself it sounded like a meaningless platitude.

"Yeah, uh-huh…" Piper said and went back to cooking.

Phoebe stared at him, "Whatever's going on; thanks for not lending Polly a car. I swear that girl needs a leash or something…"

Piper chuckled, "Like someone else I once knew…"

Phoebe scowled at her sisters back.

Piper continued to laugh, "Payback's a bitch, huh?"

Phoebe stuck her tongue out her back.

And Chris laughed, they were just so… _normal_ with each other. Exactly how they'd been when he last saw them in 2004.

Piper turned around, Phoebe pretended to be reading something.

"Humph," she said, eyeing her sister, but there was laughter in her eyes.

"You guys never change," he said softly, his voice warm with affection.

They didn't respond, no response was really necessary. He took a seat at the counter and silently watched his mother set about making dinner. In the background he could hear Phoebe's fingers flying across the keyboard. He leaned in and put his chin in his hands as his eyes followed Piper around the kitchen.

She and Phoebe chatted idly about random topics of which he, the "he" that belonged in this world, was probably appraised of, but which he knew nothing about. About work schedules and wardrobes, grades and soccer games… it was all fascinating because of it's complete and utter normalcy.

Maybe a little too normal…

"No demons, then?" he asked carefully. Hoping he hadn't brought suspicions upon himself yet again, but unable to keep his curiosity in check.

Piper paused in her grating of cheese and Phoebe's fingers stopped their assault on the keyboard.

He looked between the two of them, a little nervous until Piper suddenly grinned at him, "You're bored, huh?" she asked playfully.

"You do look kinda bored…" Phoebe agreed, "But I thought weagreed that you wouldn't go out _looking _for demons…"

"I'm not-"

"Oh please Chris your tone was _riddled _with hope that we'd be able to send you out on a demon chase…" his Mom argued.

"It was not!"

"Oh it was too!" Phoebe cried.

"What's the yelling about?" Wyatt asked merrily as he sauntered into the kitchen.

"We suspect Chris wants to go demon hunting," Phoebe informed him quickly, grinning at her oldest nephew.

Wyatt grinned and winked at his brother, "Cool, count me in."

Piper rolled her eyes and playfully swatted her son with a dish rag, "Don't encourage him!" Then she grinned, "You're home early…" she said unnecessarily.

"Am I?" her older son questioned teasingly.

She rolled her eyes, "Are you here to help with what ever Chris has _under control_?" she asked; and Chris mentally groaned.

Wyatt's gaze swung to his younger brother, "So there _is _something going on?" he asked, suspiciously.

Piper gave a mock gasp of horror, "Are you saying that he hasn't told _you_ what's going on!" she cried.

"He denied there was anything going on at all." Wyatt stated steadily his gaze fastened on Chris.

"Oooooooooh," Phoebe stated, "He _lied _to you…"

"I didn't lie!" Chris protested loudly.

"I asked you what was going on and you didn't tell me." Wyatt clarified, "Tell me now." It was an order and Chris was shocked at the way his mouth actually opened to spill everything.

It was as if he were somehow… _trained _to do so.

The thought made him frown suddenly, could that be?

"Oooooooh, double-ohhhhhhh," Phoebe stated, "He didn't respond to _the_ _tone._"

Piper sighed, "He wouldn't. Your father knows, Wy. It's not a complete secret, so he doesn't have to spill. It's just not for the ears of us mere mortals."

The older man looked to his mother a moment, before glancing back at Chris, "Dad knows?" Wyatt asked incredulously and the gaze he fastened on his brother was almost hurt, "You told Dad but not _me?_"

Chris swallowed hard, "It's not a big deal-"

"What could possibly be so bad that you can't tell _me_?"

Chris took a calming breath, but it didn't work. His heart was pounding and he knew that he was in fight or flight mode; well, he couldn't fight…

Quickly stood up and glared at them all, **"For the last time!"** he growled, "I AM FINE. EVERYTHING IS FINE. PERFECT EVEN. **So you could you all just back off!"**

And with that he orbed out of the room, not even sure exactly where he was headed.

The kitchen was silent for a few moments before Phoebe spoke. "He's acting really weird." She stated.

Piper and Wyatt rolled their eyes; Phoebe loved to state the obvious.

"As if orbing out is really gonna keep me from finding out what's going on…" Wyatt grumbled, as he plopped down on a stool, "And did he just _yell _at me? Is that what just happened?"

Piper chuckled a little, "Looked like it to me… so where is he?" she asked.

Wyatt closed his eyes, "P3" he said after a moment.

Piper nodded.

"Have you asked Leo what's going on, Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, what did Dad say?"

"Same thing as Chris – everything is fine, everything is under control, there's nothing wrong… blah, blah, blah, BLAH…!"

Phoebe nodded, then shifted to her oldest nephew, _"Well?" _she asked.

He shifted too, so that they were staring right at each other, "Well what?" he asked her.

"Are you just gonna sit there? Go talk to him! Find out what's going on and report back here! Jeez, use some of those detective skills Darryl pays you for!"

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Part of being a good detective is not going off half cocked into a situation you don't have a clue about."

Phoebe rolled her eyes right back, "You always have to be so damned logical!" she complained.

"Phoebe." Piper stated.

"Jeez Piper, the kids a father for christssake! And you don't want me to curse in front of him!"

Piper gave her a stern a look. Wyatt laughed, then asked, "Where _is_ Dad?"

"He took Lee to those cliffs in Italy; said he'd be back for dinner."

"And Polly?"

"She's in the house somewhere; she's watching Becky." Phoebe told him.

Wyatt nodded, after a moment he asked carefully, "Is Mattie home?"

"He's in his room. He was a real brat today. Got suspended again. Gave Paige cheek…"

Wyatt sighed, "I'll talk wi-"

"Chris said he'd do it. And he hit Mattie upside the head for it too." Phoebe told him. Piper remained silent as she continued to make dinner.

"_Chris _did that!"

"Yep. I told you he's acting weird."

Wyatt groaned, "He was fine last night… and this morning too. It was only when he came to the station that I noticed something was up…"

"I'm telling you: go talk to him." Phoebe insisted.

Wyatt sighed as he stood up, "I swear if the little brat has put himself in some kind of danger I'm gonna strangle him."

"Don't talk like that." Piper snapped suddenly, whirling on her oldest son. "Don't ever say things like that!"

Wyatt looked sheepish, "Sorry Mom, I forget how you hate it when Chris or I talk like that… but we _are _joking you know. It's not like I'd actually strangle the kid… life'd be kinda boring without his constant dramatic tendencies."

Piper glared at him, "I don't care that you're joking. Making death threats against each other is not funny. Now go find you brother and come home." She paused then arched an eyebrow, "And since your headed there anyway… there are three boxes of decorations that need to go over there. You might as well orb them over and start decorating."

"Do I have to." Wyatt grumbled.

"Yes you have to." Piper stated, "And don't make Chris help you. It's his party."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Fine. Can I pause to see my daughter for a second or would that be pushing it."

"That would be stalling, since you saw her like two hours ago." His mother countered.

"If you _want _to stall, go ahead, Wyatt." Phoebe encouraged, "I mean Chris was in a horrible mood. He is a little intimidating when he gets riled up."

Wyatt glared at her, "I am not intimidated by my little brother." He hissed. "I'll take the decorations over right now."

"Great idea!" Phoebe cried happily.

And Piper and Phoebe watched as he stalked out of the kitchen.

Piper sighed and turned back to dinner preparations, "You might as well get the first aid kit out, Phoebe."

The younger woman frowned, "Why?"

Piper sighed again, and looked up at her sisters, "Oh come on Phoebes!" she cried, "…we just sent a pissed off Wyatt to meet with a pissed off Chris at a deserted club. What do you think is gonna happen?" She asked.

Phoebe stared at her sister a moment, then nodded and slid off the stool, "I'll get the first aid kit." She stated in a resigned tone.

* * *

Next Chapter: Wyatt and Chris... "talk"

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi everybody! I'm really hoping you all like this chapter… it took me a little while to decide what direction to take it in.

It was a little confusing since, after all, the end of the last chapter practically promised violence! But in the end I went with my instincts and I really hope none of you are disappointed.

The next chapter of this is in the works, but might not be up for a few weeks—sorry. School's back in session, mid-terms are coming, and as most of you know I've started a new story that's running rampant in my brain!

THANK YOU so much for the overwhelming response to "When Family Calls." It's really pushing me to finish the next chapter much faster. I'm trying to work it into installments, instead of just scenes so that the next chapter will end a bit more conclusively then the first.

Anyway! Back to _this _story—it is winding down, since Chris only has twelve hours and I'd really like your help in tying up loose ends— in other words: ask away! All questions are welcome and I'll do my best to answer them.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT!

* * *

**Last Time**: 

_Piper sighed and turned back to dinner preparations, "You might as well get the first aid kit out, Phoebe."_

_The younger woman frowned, "Why?"_

_Piper sighed again, and looked up at her sisters, "Oh come on Phoebes!" she cried, "…we just sent a pissed off Wyatt to meet with a pissed off Chris at a deserted club. What do you think is gonna happen?" She asked._

_Phoebe stared at her sister a moment, then nodded and slid off the stool, "I'll get the first aid kit." She stated in a resigned tone._

* * *

"Okay, I'm seriously worried, bro." Wyatt stated grimly as he entered the office at P3, "I expected you to be here mixing some drinks or something, not sitting in Mom's office staring at an empty wall." 

Chris looked up as his brother spoke. He **had** been staring at the wall. A wall that had been covered with his demon-hunting notes last time he'd seen it.

He frowned at Wyatt, "I don't want to talk, Wyatt." He stated firmly, hoping his brother would just leave.

"Tough shit," the older man growled as he shut the door behind him, "_I _want to talk."

Chris glared at him, then transferred his gaze back to the wall, remaining silent.

Wyatt walked towards him and sat down next to him on the desk. He too stared at the wall for a moment before speaking.

"I haven't had an afternoon off in _months; _could we skip the bullshit and go right to the part where you tell me what's wrong. I wanna play with Becky before dinner." He said wryly, without looking over at Chris.

The room was silent as Chris refused to respond. Silence was his best alternative. He didn't know this Wyatt, didn't know what kind of relationship he had with this Wyatt.

All indications pointed to the fact that it was a close one, a very close— and for that purpose alone Chris was even more determined to remain silent: he wouldn't burden this Wyatt with the sins of a past life.

"I'm talking to you Christopher..." Wyatt stated, the first hints of anger and frustration entering his tone.

Chris continued to stare straight ahead as he answered, "I already told you I'm fine."

Wyatt made a hissing sound as he stood up off the desk and glared at his little brother. Chris looked up and met his brother's blue gaze. "I mean it Wyatt. I'm fine." He repeated.

Wyatt continued to glare, then he frowned, "Yeah, uh-huh, which is why you've been calling me _Wyatt _all day." He rolled his eyes, "Jeez, Chris it's not like I don't know you like the back of my hand."

With that he headed towards the door and Chris nearly released a sigh of relief -- it was over.

The relief was short-lived.

"Mom made me bring decorations over. Come help me." His brother ordered, and once again Chris found himself obeying almost unconsciously.

He was up and nearly out the door of the office before he realized that Wyatt hadn't asked -- he'd ordered. And that it was his party, so technically he didn't have to help.

Wyatt was already at the counter, one of the boxes in front of him as he pulled things out and placed them on the counter.

"Catch." The older man stated as he simultaneously turned and tossed Chris a large roll of streamers.

Instinctively the younger man reached out and caught it; then stared at the shiny, neon blue roll in his hands.

He looked back up at his brother who was now telekinetically hanging a huge "Happy Birthday Chris!" banner from one end of the club to the other.

"That's personal gain," he hissed, suddenly upset that he had somehow managed to be corralled in the club with his way too nosey big brother _and _that he had to help decorate.

Wyatt humphed, "_You're_ talking personal gain, Mr. why-walk-when-you-can-orb-why-move-when-you-can-TK?" sarcasm dripped from Wyatt's words, but his concentration still remained on the banner he was holding afloat.

Chris scowled, "I'm not like that." He defended.

Instantly he realized his mistake. And it was a big one. _He _might not be like that, but the _other _Chris might very well like orbing everywhere.

The realization that he'd made a mistake was further confirmed by the fact that the banner Wyatt held in the air, abruptly dropped over the entire center floor of the club.

Wyatt turned an incredulous expression on his brother, and Chris knew that he'd reached the limit of his brother's patience.

"Ok, who ARE YOU and WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER!" Wyatt roared, having no idea exactly how close to the truth he was with that single question.

Chris's heart dropped and he froze; every muscle in his body tensing; the roll of streamers dropping to the floor and landing with a thunk.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Wyatt continued to shout.

Chris swallowed, "Wyatt-"

"AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT?"

"It's your name," Chris answered tentatively.

Wyatt whirled away from him and Chris watched as the older man heaved in a huge breath and released it a moment later, "Acting weird is one thing, but _this, _this is off the board." He said, obviously making in an effort stay calm as he turned back to him, "What is goin on with you..."

Chris took a step towards him, hating how upset he was making Wyatt, but he had no choice, "I'm fine-" he began, but Wyatt cut him.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" the older man roared, losing the battle to stay calm. He took a step towards Chris, "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW YOU'RE _LIEING! _For Christssake Chris, this is _me _you're talkin to. I _know_ you; better yet I can _sense _you! And I demand to know what is going on, right now!"

At the word "demand" all sense of calm vanished from Chris's demeanor. That word brought too many memories to the surface, too much of his temper to the forefront; that word was a declaration of war.

And suddenly he forgot that this wasn't _his _Wyatt.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! You have no right to demand _anything _of me!" Chris roared back.

Wyatt stared at him in shock for a minute, before tilting his head back and bellowing, **"DAD!" **at the top of his lungs. **"DAD! I NEED YOU _NOW!"_** He continued.

"No don't-" Chris started, but never finished.

Blue orbs filled the club and revealed a pale and worried looking Leo, "What is it? What happened? Who's hurt? Are _you_ hurt?" the man asked almost before he fully materialized, his eyes quickly scanning his sons' forms.

The look on Wyatt's face though, was not _hurt _it was anger; pure fury, "I want you to tell me what the hell is wrong with Chris." Wyatt demanded.

Leo blinked a little, scanning Wyatt one more time just to double check he fine, then turned and found an upset and slightly guilty-looking Chris standing a few feet away.

Both boys were unhurt.

That was his first thought and he released a long breath, shooting his eldest son a heated glare, "You scared me." He hissed.

Wyatt didn't respond, just waited for his father to answer his question.

"Have you two been arguing?" Leo asked concerned suddenly, he turned back to Chris and approached the young man slowly, "Are you okay, son?" he asked softly, noting the clenched jaw and closed fists.

Chris's eyes met his father's gaze quickly, and he answered with the truth for a change, "No." He said shortly.

Leo whirled on Wyatt, "What happened here?" he asked a trace of accusation in his voice. He couldn't help it, he suddenly felt exceptionally protective of Chris.

This day was supposed to perfect for this boy; this young man who'd given up so much for them. He wasn't supposed to be upset or angry. He was supposed to enjoy the day, in a world he'd set in motion.

Wyatt's mouth actually dropped open, "Are you gonna blame _me _for this?" he asked incredulously, "He's the one who's _lying, _Dad."

"Wyatt you need to calm down." Leo stated, "You too Chris." He said a bit more gently.

Wyatt frowned at them suddenly, taking a step towards the pair, "What am I missing here, huh? Is there a particular reason why I'm out of the loop on this one? Have I done something? Is this even magical? I mean goddamit I'm freakin out here! Somebody tell me _something_!"

"I can see your upset Wy, but you need to take it easy. I know-"

But Wyatt wasn't listening; he turned away from his father abruptly and walked back to the bar. Behind him Leo placed a comforting hand on Chris's shoulder and the younger man released a breath, relaxing a little now that his Dad was here.

He hated this. It was obvious that whatever relationship he had with his brother in this world it was really close. It was obvious that they told each other everything, had no secrets… and it was understandable that Wyatt would be worried by this sudden change in his brother.

Worry that would turn to anger when Chris kept insisting everything was fine, when Chris kept lying. And the anger would morph to fury when Chris yelled back.

He could understand it all. And he wished with all his heart that there was something he could do – anything, to make this easier.

But he couldn't; because no matter what. He wouldn't tell Wyatt. He wouldn't do that to this brother who so obviously adored him.

"Okay, fine." Wyatt's quiet voice broke into the silence. "Don't tell me." The hurt in his voice was evident.

"Wyatt please…" Chris pleaded suddenly, when he sensed his brother's intention to orb out, "Don't be mad, don't be hurt… I just…" he trailed off slowly. There was nothing he could say.

Wyatt's gaze met his and when the older man spoke, his tone was thick with emotion, "Why can't you confide in me?"

Chris shook his head, "It's not like that-"

"Don't you trust me?"

The question came out in a pained, choked voice as if he truly feared the answer; and Chris could do nothing but stare.

He forgot to breathe as he suddenly had the sensation of whirling through time, everything else faded, his thoughts trailed off as he remembered dozens of other times those words had been uttered to him by this man.

Those words…

… an echo of a lifetime, the question that had kept him blind for so long.

And always, whenever his brother asked it – it had only one answer.

"I trust you." He whispered back, as he always had.

"Then tell me what's wrong." Wyatt insisted, gently this time.

Chris swallowed hard and looked down. A moment later he met his brother's gaze again, "What if I told you that there was nothing _wrong. _What if I told you that instead of anything being wrong… everything was perfect. Everything was exactly as it should be."

Wyatt hesitated; examining his brother's words, "In that case…" he began slowly, "I would wonder why you've been behaving so oddly. I would wonder why I've seen shadows in your eyes that have never been there before. I'd wonder where that outburst came from. If you told me that everything was as it should be I would wonder why you've been calling me Wyatt all day… when I've always been Wy."

A lump rose in Chris's throat and his mind went blank. He was wholly unprepared for this; to face off with someone like _this _Wyatt… who knew him so well.

"He's been having flashes of a past life." Leo said suddenly, coming up to stand by Chris. The younger man jumped slightly in surprise and turned his head to stare at his father's profile.

Wyatt didn't notice Chris's reaction, he blinked a little, his mind wrapping around what his father had just said, "Flashes of…? like when Mom and the aunts were trapped in the bodies of their past selves…?" he asked.

Leo shrugged, "Sort of, but not exactly. It has a lot to do with… the dream he had… remember the one he told you about at the precinct."

Wyatt stared at his father a moment, then back at Chris, who was now facing him again, "Okay; flashes of a past life… okay." he said slowly.

Several seconds passed, then he sighed; a weary, resigned sigh, "That's bullshit. And we all know it."

"Wy-"

"Oh I'm sure it's _part _of what's going on; but it's not _what's going on._ My gut is telling me there's more to this, and my guts' always right." He stated, a touch of arrogance in his voice, "But fine. You win. I'll let this one go." He said simply, "Tell me when you're ready."

Chris stared at his brother a moment; letting the words filter through his brain – Wyatt had backed off. The relief was immense, he sighed gratefully, a smile lighting his face, "Thank god, for a second I thought you were gonna rain on my party-parade." He said as lightly as he could manage.

Instead of smiling though, Wyatt shot Chris a glare, and approached his brother; then gave him a punch in shoulder that sent Chris back a few steps, "And I have the right to _demand_ whatever the hell I want 'cause I'm the best freakin older brother in world…" he hissed, then added, "…brat." for good measure.

Chris smirked a little, and used his TK to pop off three buttons of Wyatt's shirt, "Says who?"

The older man scowled, "Says me. And I'm always right!" he said confidently and suddenly Chris knew—whatever else, it _was _true – this Wyatt was the best older brother in the world. "And stop that!" he continued, "Mom has a fit when I give her stuff to sew!"

Then he narrowed his eyes a little, and tiny orbs revealed the three buttons appearing in his hands.

"Cut it out, boys." Leo warned.

"Wyatt was using TK to hang the banner." Chris said grinning.

"Snitch." Wyatt hissed.

"You know better than that Wyatt." Leo reprimanded.

"_And _he wanted me to help," Chris continued, "_Me! _The birthday boy!"

"Chris yelled at me."

"Wyatt cursed."

"Chris-"

"ENOUGH." Leo said firmly, cutting off Wyatt's rebuttal, "Jeez, it's like your two." He complained, then continued, "Don't yell at each other, don't curst at each other, and don't use TK unless it's to slam a demon against a wall or save someone's life." He said the words in a monotone voice; that clearly meant he'd said them before then added, "Oh and tradition states the birthday-person does not need to help in the setting up process, got it?"

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure." Wyatt said quickly, then almost pouted, "So are you seriously telling me you're gonna make me get a _ladder _and hang the banner?"

"That's what I'm telling you." Leo said, grinning.

"Where'd you leave Lee?" Chris asked.

Leo's eyes widened, "Oh shit." He growled, "In Italy." And then he orbed out.

Both men laughed, shaking their heads.

"Elders aren't supposed to curse!" Wyatt yelled at the ceiling, his head tilted back. The looked at Chris and grinned, "She probably didn't even realize he'd left… takin pictures at full speed…" he stated as he walked over to the supply cabinet to get the ladder.

"She's gonna be a geologist…" Chris said, parroting his father's words.

"That's the word on the street," Wyatt called from inside the supply cabinet, "Oh gross!" He cried suddenly and jumped out of the closet like he'd been burned, "There are _spider webs _in there! Huge ones!"

Chris blinked at him a moment, before an irrational laughter grabbed hold of him.

"It's not funny!" Wyatt scowled, "That's stuffs gross! There's one huge enough to trap a small cat! Can you imagine the size of the spiders in there?"

Chris had to lean on the bar counter for support he was laughing so hard. The look on the older man's face was clearly horrified.

"Fine, if you think it's so funny. _You _go in there and get the ladder out." Wyatt ordered.

Chris continued to laugh for a few more seconds, then nodded, "Fine, I'm not scared of a spider…" he teased when he could finally draw a breath.

With a grin on his face he went into the supply cabinet and noticed the reason for Wyatt's horror immediately. It was sitting there in a corner and looking perfectly harmless. "Yeah, Wy I can see the danger for a grown man to go near that thing…" he felt brave enough to tease.

The ladder he needed to get to was set up against the back wall with several boxes stacked in front of it. In order to get to it he'd have to shift the boxes and pull the ladder out.

"It's obviously a menace to all forms of life at the club…" he continued jokingly, "We should have it removed professionally an' all in case it's extra… _sticky_…" he continued, grinning as he shoved a few boxes aside.

He felt it before he saw it; the whir of air as something drop in front of him. He looked up into the red, beady eyes of floating dark entity; said entity was slowly extending what appeared to be several thousand long, spindly legs towards his face...

The reaction was instinctive.

He jumped back and yelped, almost tripping in his haste to get out of the closet.

"See somethin harmless, Lil brother...?" Wyatt drawled, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Chris turned his startled gaze to his brother--his suspiciously, pleased-looking brother then back to the inside of the closet.

There was nothing there.

Wyatt had... _conjured it?_

He turned a glare to his older brother, "That wasn't funny." He hissed.

Wyatt chuckled, "Actually, it was..." he said wryly. Then proceeded to wave his hand and lift the banner into the air again.

He suspended it there for a moment, eyeing his little brother, "Go ahead, call Dad. I'll tell him what you and Bianca _really _did on that 'demon hunting' trip last month..." he threatened.

Chris eyed his brother right back. He didn't have a clue what Wyatt was talking about, but if he'd kept it from his Dad he'd probably had a good reason.

With a flick of his wrist he flung one end of the banner closer to the wall.

"Good choice, lil brother." Wyatt stated. Chris held up one end, while Wyatt carefully fastened the other. When he felt Wyatt's energy on the end he was holding up he removed his gaze from the banner and stated simply, "That's my contribution."

Wyatt sent him a quick glare, before focusing on the banner again, "You're not serious."

"I'm not helping." Chris added, when actually he didn't mind helping; but figured that the Chris from this world would. In truth he could think of nothing better to do then spend a few hours with this brother all to himself.

"Oh come on, you aren't gonna leave me here, are you! _Your_ only brother! What if a demons attack! Or that spider comes back!"

"I'm leavin," Chris stated, knowing that he wasn't... just liking the fact that Wyatt wanted him to stay.

"Aw, come on Chris-- _I need you!_ I hate settin **anything** up. Remember, when I tried setting up that barbecue grill and it ended up singing my eyebrows! I'm bad at settin up... and if I blow Mom's club up... she'll make me clean this weekend...! Moving back home means chores again! And I HATE to clean... so..."

Chris had completely lost the train conversation... had lost it from the moment Wyatt had said, _I need you_...

His mind had flashed with images of that other Wyatt; the angry one, the one choking him, the one yelling furiously, _"__I _**_don't _**_need you"_—and meaning it.

"Chris?"

Wyatt's concerned voice broke into his thoughts and he blinked realizing that the banner was hung and that his brother was looking directly into his face trying to get his attention.

"You did it again… the staring-at-me-like-you've-never-seen-me thing…" Wyatt stated.

"Sorry… I was just… thinking…"

"About?"

"Uh... well, just...things…"

"Oh well, if its _just__things_…" Wyatt replied sardonically. "Listen, why don't you go catch up on that sleep you missed last night… maybe the flashes'll stop then…"

Chris smiled—Wyatt was worried about him, "I'm fine." He reassured his brother, "And since I'll probably hear you whining and grumbling wherever I am… I think I'll stay and help decorate a little bit."

Wyatt grinned, "Great choice, orb those boxes over here, while I finish unpacking this one."

Chris turned about to do as he was asked—again.

What was up with that?

He glanced at his brother's back… hmmmm, if he was going to help with decorating _and _follow Wyatt's orders he might as well get some thing out of it…

"So Wy…" he said,'cause apparently he called his brother "Wy" in this world, "What's up with you and Rebecca?"

The older man swiveled around quickly, a scowl on his face, "_Must _you bring that up…"

Chris chuckled, "Jus wonderin…"

Wyatt huffed, "I'm an insensitive jerk, she says…and the best part is… I have no idea _why_?"

Chris laughed again.

"It's not funny! I've tried everything!"

"Really? Have you tried the basics…?" he asked. _The Basics_ was something that the Bianca in his world had taught him, for future reference, she'd said, forwhen they were having a fight.

"The basics? There are basics? What basics?" the blonde man asked almost desperately.

Chris rolled his eyes, the guy was so obviously lost—and in love, "You love her. It's your fault. You'll give her time. You'll be there when she needs you." He gave his brother a pointed look, "Basics." He repeated.

Wyatt blinked at him, "I told her to tell me what she wanted me to say."

"You _are _an insensitive jerk."

Wyatt scowled, "You're no Casanova either!"

"I know better than to say _that!_" Chris stated.

Wyatt sighed, "I proposed again."

_Again._ Hmmm, that was interesting. "I'm guessing she said no."

"Did you purposefully bring this up 'cause I was hounding you?" Wyatt asked, resentfully,"'Cause I backed off… so it'd be nice if you did to."

Chris grinned, "I'm just trying to help."

His older brother scowled, "So tell her to marry me already!"

Chris chuckled, "Sounds like you could use a drink, brother… what'll it be…?" He asked as he rounded the bar.

Wyatt's eyebrows shot up, "Are you serious? You know Mom has a fit when we use up her stock."

Chris grinned, "Mom's not here."

Wyatt eyed his brother a moment, then grinned back, "Dude, you're so lucky it's your birthday!" He slid into a stool, "Pour'm brother!"

Chris laughed, and once again—followed Wyatt's order.

* * *

Next Chapter: First-aid kits don't work on hang-overs...

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

* * *


End file.
